


5 Worlds where Off Jumpol Proposed + 1 He didn’t

by kamenajin



Category: GMMTV Actors, Thai Actor RPF, offgun
Genre: AU, Angst, Death, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romance, non-au, rated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamenajin/pseuds/kamenajin
Summary: "And I'd choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I'd find you and I'd choose you."-Kiersten White
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	1. This

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since the last time I write something, but offgun made me want to go back to writing.  
> Un-beta-ed. I hope you'll enjoy reading.  
> 

**1.**

“Mom, we’re going to the river, we’ll catch fish.” 8 years old Off said as soon as he reached their kitchen after entering their house. Off wonder where his mother is when he didn’t find her in the kitchen. He’s supposed to tell her that he’s going to the river, fishing together with his childhood friends Tay and Arm. He walks around the house in search for his mother.

“Mom…” Off calls for his mother. He keeps on calling his mother until he reached their guest room. The door is open, and young Off decided to check if his mother is there.

When he’s near the room, Off confirmed that his mother is inside when he hears her voice. He was about to excitingly call for his mother but stop when hearing the tone of her voice. It’s his mother’s tone of voice when she’s being so sweet on him.

“He’s gorgeous” Off heard his mother speaks.

“Thank you. He really is.” Off then heard an unfamiliar voice answered.

Off walk slowly to the room and then peak. There inside the guest room, he sees his mother and the owner of that unfamiliar voice.

“Mom” Off calls his mother. The two women looks at Off who’s peaking on the door.

“Off, come here son and meet your Auntie” Off’s mother said.

Off slowly walk towards them. Both women are sitting on the bed.

When Off reaches them, there he finally sees who they are talking about.

There in the middle of the bed, lay an angel. Off couldn’t help but stare on the sleeping baby.

“Son, I am not sure if you remember her, when she visited us the last time but she’s my best friend. Call her auntie and the little one sleeping on the bed is her son, Gun.” Off’s mother said. Off couldn’t stop staring at the sleeping angel, he wouldn’t even look at his mother’s best friend if his mother didn’t nudge him to properly greet her. He reluctantly removes his gaze from the baby and look at his mother’s best friend to give her a proper greeting.

After greeting her, Off looks at the sleeping baby again. He carefully sits next to him just staring with a smile on his lips.

Off’s mother and her best friend looks at each other when they noticed how Off stares at baby Gun.

Ever since Off walked to the room and laid his eyes on baby Gun, he couldn’t take his eyes off him. Tay and Arm came to the house to fetch Off but Off declined going with them and told them he’ll just stay on the house to help look over on the sleeping Gun.

“Off looks like he’s fascinated with my little Gun.” Gun’s mother commented.

“I know. My son’s been glued to him all day. He loves to play with Tay and Arm but not only he declined playing with them. Every time I turn around he’s just staring at Gun.” Off’s mother said.

Gun’s mother laughed.

“Oi, keep your boy away from my little one, he just turned 2 years old. Might as well prepare for a dowry first” Gun’s mother teased Off’s mom playfully.

Off’s mother smirked. I think we’ve got a while before you become all protective with the little one. May I ask how much will it be for the dowry?” Off’s mom replied in the same playful manner.

The two women laughed together and then noticed Off snuggling to Gun and then go to sleep.

“That’s precious” Gun’s mother said looking at her son and Off sleeping peacefully together.

\---

Summer has never been the same ever since Off met Gun. Every summer, His mother’s best friend will visit them bringing Gun with them. Off always look forward on the summer that he’ll be spending with Gun. He didn’t know why but he loves spending time with Gun. He loves looking out for him, making him smile and taking good care of him. His friends often tease him that whenever Gun is around he’ll forget about them which Off didn’t even denied.

Years quickly passed, Off is already 12 and its summer once again. Off is outside their house waiting for something or likely someone.

“Off, let’s go fishing” Tay called Off. Arm is beside Tay waiting for him as well.

“I’ll pass” Off said barely looking at his friends and he keeps on looking on the road, still waiting. Tay and Arm give each other a knowing look.

“You’re waiting for someone right?” Arm said more likely confirming it rather than asking.

Before Off could answer. A car stops in front of their house on the side of the road. The door of the car opens and then…

“Papii…” someone screams and a kid dash towards them.

“Careful son” someone shouts from the car.

Off’s eyes brighten seeing the person running towards them. Gun, the person he’s been waiting every summer finally arrives.

Gun is already 6 years old. Like Off, he’s always looking forward every summer to spend time and play with Off, Tay and Arm.

Gun gave the three friends a hug. He hugs Arm first, followed by Tay and then lastly Off and if he hugs Off longer than the hug he gave with Tay and Arm, no one mentioned it. Oh, how Gun missed Off scent a lot. He always smells good and Gun like him a lot. They talk to each other on the phone as much as they can when they are apart, but nothing compares when they are together. Gun is such an affectionate kid, he loves hugging and kissing and Off is his favorite person to hug and kiss with.

“We miss you baby Gun” Tay said when Gun and Off done hugging each other.

“I miss you too P’Tay” Gun replied, giving Tay a huge smile.

“No wonder Off didn’t want to go fishing. You’re arriving” Arm commented. “Why didn’t you tell Gun is arriving today?” Arm asked looking at Off.

Off ignore Arm’s question.

“Fishing? You’re going fishing P’” Gun exclaimed. Gun and his family lives in the city and Off’s hometown is in a rural, provincial area and Gun is curious on a lot of things and places he rarely sees in the city.

“Yes Pet. We’re going to the river to catch some fish, want to come and have an adventure with us?” Tay said calling Gun with the nickname he gave him. Off have always been annoyed that Tay gave his little Gun a nickname. But Gun seems to like it, so he let him be. besides, Gun also gave him the nickname Papii and that ended his sulking.

Gun nods enthusiastically. He’s obviously excited.

Off wrinkles his nose in slight annoyance. How he wished Gun was still a baby so that he’s got an excuse to say that they can’t explore, and they should just stay at home and he could just watch over him. But now that Gun is already 6, he’s starting to get curious on a lot of things, want to experience and goes on adventure with them.

Gun’s eyes sparkles hearing the word adventure. “Can we go Papii?” Gun asked, calling Off with that special nickname he gave him. He looks at Off with that hopeful eyes, and Off, who from the start was fascinated with Gun couldn’t help but give in to his request. Off nods in approval.

Gun beams in satisfaction.

“little Gun, you’re getting cuter. You already started going to school right? I’m sure lots of your classmates find you cute” Arm said. Arm didn’t mean much about it but Off went still. He glared at Arm who in return gave him a knowing look and an amused smile.

“We’ll go first” Arm sad dragging Tay with him to the direction of the river.

Gun was about to follow Arm and Tay when Off called his name.

“Gun” Gun looks at Off adoringly.

“Yes, Papii” Gun replied.

“Does your classmates find you cute?” Off asked. Of course, his classmates will find Gun cute. He is the cutest for him and he knows that not only him will adore Gun.

“Hmm, I don’t know Papii. They didn’t say that I’m cute, but they are all nice.” Gun said. “But...” He added when he remembers something.

Off looks at Gun waiting for him to continue.

“Oh, Oab said he likes me.” Gun said grinning, proud on what he said.

“Oab?” Off asked in confusion, eyebrows slight raise. “Who’s Oab?” Off demanded.

“My classmate, Papii. He’s nice and he likes sharing his lunch with me” Gun said. His tone of voice is too sweet for Off’s liking.

“Gun” Off started. Eyebrow not only raise but its nearly forming a one line.

“Hmm, Yes Papii”

“Do you like this Oab?” Off asked. He didn’t even know why he’s asking this question. But he suddenly feels annoyed knowing that someone told Gun they like him. Well, Gun is cute and nice and likeable. He’s like a sunshine, a source of light, a ball of energy and Off like him so much and he can’t accept that someone else likes his Gun and already confessed about it. He suddenly feels very possessive. 

“Who do you like best? Oab or Me?” Off asked in a serious tone. 12 years old Off didn’t even understand why he’s even asking that question to Gun but he wanted to hear his answer. He suddenly felt the need to hear that Gun likes him best. He feels that Gun likes him a lot, but he wants to hear it, need to hear it. Off is waiting for Gun’s answer and the words that left Gun’s lips made him doubt his gut feels a bit.

“Silly Papii, why are you even asking that?” Gun asked in confusion.

Off’s confidence level dropped. He was about to ask why when Gun says something that made Off heart skip a beat.

“Of course, its Papii. Papii is my number one” Gun said smiling at him showing those dimples he loves so much.

Off let out a genuine smile hearing those words from Gun.

“Promise me something then.” Off said raising his pinky. Gun look at him, waiting for him to continue.

“When the time comes, will you marry me?” Off asked seriously.

“Marry you?” Gun asked in confusion. Gun didn’t know what’s Off supposed to mean.

Off stop and think on how he’ll explain it to Gun in a manner that he’ll understand. He thinks and then…

“When you like someone, you always want to be with them. For you to be always together, you have to marry them” Off explained.

Gun blinks and then thinks about what Off had explained. He thinks about the times he wanted to be with Off. He likes Off so much. He always looks forward on days he’ll spend time with him. He likes Tay and Arm too, but Off will always be special. Off always makes him feel special. He didn’t know why but he feels safe whenever he’s with him. He loves hugging and kissing him the most. Gun even wish that it will always be summer so that he could spend time with Off and never be apart from him.

“Yes. Gun wants to be with Papii all the time. Gun will marry Papii” Gun answered.

Off let out a satisfied smiled.

“Pinky promise?” Off said raising his pinky finger and Gun copied him and together they seal the promise.

“Remember that always” Off added and Gun nods at him.

Off thinks that Gun might not remember this promise since he’s still young but Off will never forget and he’ll surely make Gun remember it.

“Let’s go fishing then” Off said, extending his hand, offering it to Gun for him to take. Gun accepted the hand that was offered without hesitation.

‘I’ll never let go of this hand’ Off said to himself and together they walk towards the direction of the river following Tay and Arm.

Meanwhile, in front of Off’s house. Off’s mother went out when she heard the car stopped, she goes out to check if her friend and her son already arrived. At the same time Gun’s mother whom already reached the front of the house and unknown to both Off and Gun, their mothers heard their exchange of words.

“Did your son just propose to my son?” Gun’s mother asks, eyes full of amusement.

“Looks like it. “Off’s mother confirmed.

“Ha! I knew it! ever since that day, your son has always been glued on my little one and here I thought it might be awhile before I pull the shotgun” Gun’s mother exclaimed.

“What can I say? My son thinks ahead. He claims so fast.” Off’s mother said, she still can’t believe the stunt that her son pulled a while ago. Her son has always been straightforward, knows what he wants, and he doesn’t hesitate to claim it. 

“Well then, my dear best friend, please prepare 80 million baht for dowry” Gun’s mother then announced.

Off’s mother looked at her best friend with a shocked look on her eyes and then seeing the mischief on her best friend’s eyes she says…

“Can we pay in installment? Best friend discount?” Off’s mother joked.

The two best friends shared a look and then started laughing. The future is unknown but whatever their son’s decision in the future they’ll surely support them no matter what. And as they look on the intertwined hands of their sons as they walk away, the two mothers could only smile.

The future looks promising.

-End


	2. Is




“Any more ideas?” Off heard his best friend Tay asked the other student council members in the room. They are currently having a meeting in preparation for the upcoming school festival. The Guidelines that they prepared, the booths or activities that per level and class will submit that needs to be check and approve before the festival.

The other members of the student council raise their hands for more ideas and clarifications which his best friend, the student council president, Tay is entertaining. As the members of the council continue the discussion, Off silently listens.

He is Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn, currently on his senior year in high school. Sometimes he wonders why he let Tay, convinced him to join the student council when he’s not that much interested. All he wanted is to graduate quietly but his social butterfly of a best friend said that since it’s their senior year, they should at least do something they will remember when they looked back from the future. Well, he could easily have declined but Tay is the type that never shut ups and he knows that he’s going to bother him over and over and that will surely annoy the hell out of him, so he gave in.

Tay chose the position for Student Council President, Off thought that it suits him. He’s popular to students both from their year and lower years, his best friend basically knows everyone which secured him the President position without question. And as for him, he chose the best position to his advantage and that position is…

“Vice… vice president., Off”

Off blinks and then composed himself when he noticed that the student council’s secretary Alice is looking at him, expecting an answer. He may look like he’s not paying attention but he’s an observant one.

Off took off his eye glasses before he answered.

“Arm’s suggestion is much better in my opinion “Off replied, favoring Arm, the Auditor’s suggestion. “Final decision is still with Tay” Off added, looking at Tay. Off said it with a tone of finality. Maybe it was because of the way he said his opinion, or the confidence in his tone that made the other student council including Tay, the President agreeing to him without even asking for further explanation.

Yes, he is the vice president. Off thought that vice president is the position that would suit him best. The responsibility is not that much compare from being the President, but his opinion still matters a lot and besides, he’s got this certain aura and authority that makes others agree with him when he says something.

The discussion continues and soon they were joined by different year level’s class representatives. They called for a meeting with them to explain decision and guidelines for the upcoming school festival that the representative will disseminate to their classmates.

“All representatives present?” Alice asked. The representative present answers, confirming their presence. They were about to start when the meeting room’s door burst open revealing two students.

“Sorry, we’re late” One of the two late representative attendees apologized. both busy catching their breath. They obviously run their way to the meeting room. “Sorry we’re late, our teacher asked a few questions before letting us go” the late presentative added.

Off who’s sitting on the back didn’t even bother looking up from the book he’s reading. Hs plan was to read all throughout the meeting since he’s staying just to observe. The task to explain were given to Alice and Tay.

“Hin! I mean, New, it’s alright the meeting haven’t started” Tay replied and if his voice is a bit sweeter than the usual, the other students didn’t comment on it.

Off snorted hearing his best friend’s tone. ‘He’s so obvious’ Off thought to himself. Of course, his best friend’s tone of voice would be different, that late student called New is none other than the Student Council’s President’s boyfriend. Hin by the way is Tay’s special nickname for New.

Off is prepared to go back to his reading when he hears Arm’s concerned voice.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, P’ just winded” another voice replied, and this time Off couldn’t help but to look up hearing that voice, the voice that he will never forget, and his eyes widen when he confirms the owner of it.

‘What is he doing here?’

\- -

The meeting together with the year level’s representative started. Everyone’s busy listening to Tay and Alice as they discuss the program for their school festival.

Off didn’t get back to his reading. He’s not paying attention to the discussion either. He is just staring, staring on one student.

An hour passed, and the meeting finally ended, all representatives left the meeting room except New and Gun, the student that New arrived with and the one that Off has been staring at.

Gun and New are classmates and were elected as their class representatives. Tay and New are talking, it’s something about them going somewhere else before going home together but Off didn’t pay much attention because his attention is focus on Gun who’s looking at anywhere else in the room except him.

Off continue to stare and he could totally see that Gun is avoiding his gaze. He was about to call him out, but Tay beats him to it.

“Gun! I haven’t seen you hang out with my Hin. Did you just get along recently? Feels like this is the first time I am seeing you too. I know most of the students especially Hin’s classmate” Tay said.

“That would be because I just transferred a week ago.” Gun said confirming Tay’s assumption.

Off frown upon hearing that.

“I see.” Tay replied and then noticed Off’s expression.

“What’s with that look? Anything wrong?” Tay asked. Well, aside from him being the vice president, most of the students know his temper as well especially his best friend, and Off knows that Tay’s seeing through him.

Off composed himself.

“Nothing.” He simply replied.

“I’ve noticed that you’ve been staring at Gun since they arrived. Do you know him?” Tay asked.

But Off didn’t answer Tay’s question immediately, instead, he looks at Gun who’s avoiding his eyes.

“Let me ask again, do you two know each other” Tay ask this time both looking at Off and Gun. The others are also waiting for their answer.

“Gun?” Off heard New call his Name and Gun finally stops avoiding his gaze and looks at him before answering.

“Yes, P.… P’Off and I know each other” Gun said.

The sound of his name rolling on Gun’s tongue like that should be normal but Off didn’t like it and before he knows it he’s already saying something.

“P’Off huh?!” Off repeated and saw Gun bit his lips.

“Something wrong with it? You want him to address you as Vice President Off?” Tay teased.

Gun got embarrassed and start looking anywhere but Off once again. Off ignored Tay’s comment.

“How come you know each other?” On the side, Arm ask curiously.

“He’s a family friend” Off simply replied.

Off didn’t elaborate after he said that Gun is a family friend. Eventually, New and Gun finally bid their goodbye and left the room to go back to their class. The student council members did the same and as Off and Tay walk towards the direction of their classroom, Tay keeps on looking at him, and he knows that he wants to say something. Irritated, Off finally snaps.

“Spill it, Tawan!” Off said calling his best friend’s real name.

“Family friend huh?” Tay teased. Off didn’t say anything. “So, he is that Gun?” Tay added, letting out a knowing smirk. Tay is his best friend, so he knew about Gun, the kid he’s so protective of.

Shut it!” Off said seeing the smirk on his friend’s lips and ignore Tay all throughout the time they are walking back to their class. 

\- - - -

Hours passed, and their classes ended. Off, Tay and New often go home together, walking to the bus stop’s direction.

The three like the usual starts leaving the school together, but this time Gun is walking with them. New and Gun got closer ever since Gun transferred but this is the first time he’s walking with them.

The four continue to walk out the school premises, New and Gun are walking side by side in front while Off and Tay are behind following them.

When they passed the school gate, Tay and New who had other plan, the plan they talked about after the representative and student council meeting earlier, bid their goodbye to Off and Gun to go somewhere else. New and Tay reminded Off to take good care of Gun. Off just snorted at them and then they went to the opposite direction.

After that, Off started walking towards the direction of the bus stop, He’s waking ahead, and Gun follows in silence.

They continue to walk and then after a few minutes Off stop and he could hear Gun stopping as well. Off then turns around, facing Gun.

“So, when are you planning to tell me about this?” Off asked referring about Gun transferring to their school.

“I… I am planning after we settled in.” Gun replied. Off just stared at Gun. “Are you mad P’Off?” Gun asked worriedly.

“So I’m P’Off now?” Off asked instead.

Gun bits his lip.

“Sorry” Gun apologized. “I don’t know what should I call you now. Don’t be mad. I’m sorry.” He looks apologetic and sad.

Seeing that look on Gun, Off could only sigh.

“Stop apologizing” Off said.

“But you’re mad,” Gun replied.

“No.” Off said, he takes a deep breath and then sighs. “Not anymore. Just don’t keep secrets like this again.” Off said pertaining about Gun transferring to their school without informing him. Well Gun could do that and Off knows it’s probably his parent’s decision but Off at least wanted to be informed about it. “And stop calling me P’Off. It irritates me. I am not used hearing it from you. Just continue on what you normally call me.” Off added.

“But If I continue doing that the students at school…” Gun paused, worried. Off understood what Gun’s talking about.

“It’s alright. I really don’t mind.” Off assures Gun. Gun widens his eyes and then slowly, he nods and let out a smile.

The smile that Off really likes.

“I’ll take you home.” Off then said but instead of walking, Off just stares at Gun. “Well you should lead the way since I don’t know where you moved in” Off said and then he sees Gun widens his smile and then excitingly holds onto his arm and started leading him the way to his house.

Off and Gun’s families are close friends. Off’s aunt married Gun’s uncle. They met on their relatives wedding, Off was 11 and Gun was 9. And ever since that day whenever there’s a special occasion, their family do combine celebrations and they always ended up seeing each other.

Gun was the youngest that time among the kids in the family, and some of the kids can’t help but to tease him. Kids teasing each other is normal but Off saw that Gun was uncomfortable and close to tears when the other kids were teasing him. Gun is small, looks fragile and seeing him close to tears, Off suddenly has the urge to protect him. So, he interrupted them and save him from the other kid’s teasing. Off still remember how Gun looked at him like he’s some sort of a hero. He was thankful to him and that’s when Gun started following him.

Every time their families celebrates something, Gun always follows him around and didn’t leave his side. Their families often tease him about it but Off didn’t mind. Off in fact enjoys Gun’s company. He’s a good kid, he has a lot of stories and Off actually likes hearing him talk. Their families teased him more when Gun started calling him Papii. Gun wanted to call him something special and so one day he started calling him Papii, at first Off didn’t like the sound of it, like he’s been called a dog, but Gun looks at him with that puppy eyes of his and Off didn’t have the heart tell him otherwise and just let Gun call him anything as he pleased. Eventually he learned to like the nickname but only when Gun calls him. He didn’t like it when others call him Papii. Gun gave him that nickname and only Gun has the right to call him that.

\----

After an hour they finally reached Gun’s new house. Throughout their way home Off found out that Gun’s father work was relocated in their area thus reason they moved in to that city and Gun transferring school in the middle of the school year.

“Papii…” Gun started when they stopped in front of Gun’s house.

“About what I told you before-”

Off stared at him. Remembering why he didn’t know about him transferring to his school. Well it was his fault.

“Let’s talk about it some other time.” Off cuts him off.

Gun stared at him and Off sees a flicker of hurt in Gun’s eyes, when Gun blinks it already disappeared.

“I understand.” Gun sighs. “But please know that what I said is true.”

Off just nods at him.

“It’s late, I’m leaving. I’ll see you at school” Off then said.

Gun nods and then Off goes home.

\---

Off and Gun had always been close, ever since that day Off saved Gun from other kid’s teasing. But something happened 3 weeks ago. Their families are once again together celebrating an important occasion. Off’s aunt and Gun’s uncle’s first child, Nirin is celebrating her birthday. Everyone’s having a good time. Off and Gun are as always together. They weren’t allowed to drink since both are still minors, so they were just on the side, eating and drinking enjoying each other’s company, they were alone, their family are used on them having their own world when together when suddenly, when almost all the older ones are busy. Gun told him something. Off remember how Gun didn’t look like himself, he wasn’t that talkative, and he looks nervous that day. He asked him about it, but Gun told him it was nothing and that he’ll tell something important to him later that day. He waited and then finally Gun speaks about it. Gun confessed to him. He told him he likes him. He likes him not just a friend or a brother but like him romantically.

Off couldn’t say anything after that. He didn’t expect that confession. He was confused. He knows he likes Gun, wants to protect him always but his confession shocked him that he didn’t even know what to say to him. Off knows that it doesn’t have anything to do with him being a guy. Some of their relatives have relationship with the same gender, his best friend Tay is in relationship with New which is a guy as well and it doesn’t really bother him.

Gun is like a brother to him, someone he’ll always protect and Gun confessing to him that he feels something more for him beyond friendship shook his world and made him speechless.

With his reaction after the confession, Gun told him that he’ll give him time and he’ll wait for his answer whether he’ll reject him or accept him, thus the reason why he and Gun didn’t communicate for the past 3 weeks. Gun was giving him time to think and that lead to Gun not informing about his father’s relocation and him transferring school.

Off knew that sooner or later he would need to respond on Gun’s confession. He was trying to avoid thinking about it A part of him is still in denial about what Gun feels for him but what he is more afraid is what he feels for Gun. He knows that he loves him as brother and then thinking him more than that suddenly doesn’t feel right. Like he’s betraying something and he’s afraid that whatever his decision will be, one of them will end up hurting.

\---

Days passed, and the students get busy with their classes and preparing for their school festival. Gun started getting popular with the other students. Everyone’s curious of that cute transferee student. Students also become more interested on him when they found out that he’s close with the aloof Student Council’s Vice president, they were shocked one time when Off, who doesn’t like skin ship, goes to school one morning with Gun holding onto him.

Since they are studying on the same school. Off would find himself waiting for Gun at their house every morning so that they could go to school together. Gun didn’t bring up his confession after the first night that Off took him home and Off and him continue to act normally as they always do

The student council are busy. It was the day that class and year level’s representative are to present their class activity participation for the school festival and the student council members are assessing and giving their final approval for it. 

The last to present are Gun and New’s class and it turns out that their class is doing a café.

The student council members started asking question about Gun and New’s class café. 

“What would you be serving?” Alice asked. Off and Tay are on the side listening while New and Gun are on the center of the meeting room.

“Coffee, Tea and desserts” New answered. Alice nodded and started taking notes.

“What kind of desserts Hin?” Tay on the side couldn’t help but asked, his voice full of excitement.

“Rice Krispies, Pandan Sweetmeat and Cookies” New answered in confidence.

Off looks at Gun hearing the said menus.

“Who’s making it?” Off asked in curiosity.

“I am” Gun replied.

“You are?” Off said. If his voice suddenly turns a bit higher, no one dared to comment on it.

Gun just nods at him.

Off didn’t have a doubt that those desserts taste good. Of course, he knows and can vouch how delicious it is. He had tasted it, Gun likes making it for him since those are his favorites, specially the Pandan sweetmeat. Off didn’t know why but knowing that others would have a taste of those desserts that Gun made didn’t settle good in him.

“Who’s making the cookies?” Off then asked. “You haven’t fully master baking it, the last time.” Off added. He obviously knows a lot about Gun and everyone could see and hear it.

This time, New was the one who answered “Podd, our classmate, they own a bakery. He’s in charge in baking the cookies. He and Gun had been working together on making it for the past few days”

“I see.” Off said didn’t say anything else.

“Okay that’s good enough. We’ll be looking forward to it” Alice said. “Anything else to ask them?” Alice ask the other student council members especially Off and Tay.

Tay shakes his head no and Off didn’t answer. With that, Alice took it as a sign and then told Gun and New that they could go.

New and Gun start leaving and Off could feel Gun’s eyes looking at him, silently asking something.

\----

They are on the way home, the four of them as usual. Tay and New are walking in front while Off and Gun are walking behind them.

Off is awfully quiet. Ever since the meeting, his mood has been off.

Off could feel Gun’s eyes on him but he ignores him.

Finally, Gun couldn’t take it anymore and, so he finally asks.

“Papii are you okay?”

“Yes.” Off simply answered. Short and simple.

But Gun isn’t convinced on his answer, so he asks again.

“Are you sure? Are you really okay? Tell me what’s wrong Papii.”

Off didn’t reply and continue to walk.

“Was it because of the desserts?” Gun asks. And then he added quietly. “Were you jealous?”

And Maybe it was really something to do with the desserts. Knowing that others would soon have a taste of those desserts that especially made by Gun, or it is something to do with Gun not going home together with him from the past days and finding that the reason was because he spent time with that classmate of his making desserts. Off didn’t understand himself, he is irritated, he doesn’t like that Gun spent time with others alone even if it’s for their class activity. He knows he’s being selfish, but he couldn’t help himself. Maybe Gun was right. He was jealous, and he can’t accept that he’s feeling that way. He shouldn’t feel that way.

“I said I’m okay.” Off replied, coldly but Gun is persistent on wanting to know what’s going on with him.

“No, you’re not. You’d been quiet ever since we left the school. No, not just after we left school, you didn’t look okay back when we were presenting our class activity. What’s wrong Papii?”

‘I said I’m okay and nothing’s wrong. Stop asking too many questions” Off snapped, temper showing as he looks at Gun.

Gun was startled after his exclamation. Of course, he would, this is the first time Off raised his voice to him. But to Off’s surprised instead of getting scared of him he answers him with the same intensity.

“I was just asking. You obviously don’t look okay but you keep on denying it. Action speaks louder than words? It’s not applicable all the time. Put words into it. How am I supposed to know when you won’t even tell me?!” Gun said while glaring at him and this is the first time as well that Gun raised his voice on him, the very first time he’s looking at him with anger reflecting on his eyes instead of the usual adoration that was there every time he looks at him. “Even just a simple question you can’t answer me properly. No wonder you still haven’t given your answer to my confession. I told you that I’ll wait for you, but can you please make up your mind so that I know where I’ll stand.” Gun said. The anger on his eyes slowly starts to disappear and when it did, pain replaced it. Tears starts to form from the corner of Gun’s eyes and before it falls, Gun turns around and then run towards the other direction.

Off couldn’t move after that. He was left stunned and bothered seeing that expression on Gun’s face.

On the other hand, Off and Gun didn’t notice that Tay and New already stop walking and instead they were looking at them when they started getting into that heated conversation. The couple look at each other understanding what they must do.

“I’ll go check on Gun” New said running towards the same direction as Gun, following his friend. Tay on the other hand brought Off to the nearest café to let him cool down and talk to him.

\---

At the café.

“You’re mad. Calm down and then you can tell me everything” Tay said a she looks at him with a concerned look on his eyes.

“It’s okay. I’m okay” Off replied, refusing to say anything. He can’t forget Gun’s expression before he left.

“Peng…” Tay starts calling him their nickname for each other. Pengyou or friend is their nickname for each other. “I’m your best friend you can tell me everything.” Tay insisted.

Off looks at Tay. His best friend’s maybe talkative and loud and may annoy him sometimes but seeing him serious and really look concerned about him, Off sighs. Maybe he need to tell someone about this. He takes a deep breath before he finally starts speaking.

“It’s confusing…” Off started. Tay gives him the look, encouraging him to continue.

“Gun… You know how close we are. How close our families are? How we literally celebrated all special occasions ever since our relatives married each other. We basically grew up together. He’s a family, a brother and I want to protect him always.” Off said.

Tay didn’t say anything so Off continues.

“Three weeks ago, he suddenly confessed to me. He said he feels something for me, romantically.”

Off looks at Tay, wanting to see his reaction when he told him that Gun confessed to him, but no surprise was written on Tay’s eyes instead he says…

“So, he confessed. I don’t think that’s a problem. It’s not like you haven’t been confessed before by someone” Tay said, reminding him that indeed he has been confessed with by a lot of students ever since their freshman year. He’s smart, he’s the student council vice president and despite having the temper he’s actually nice and he’s also handsome. Most of the students described him having a Korean Idol aura.

“But this is different! This is Gun we’re talking about. I told you how he’s a family and like a brother to me” Off explained.

“No, it’s not really a problem. Gun confessed to you, you should’ve answered immediately like you always do. Base on his reaction earlier, you still haven’t responded to him” Tay commented.

“Of course, I haven’t. How could I answer him immediately?” Off defended himself. Off groan in frustration. Why can’t his best friend get his point?

“Peng, you’re a straightforward guy. You tell people what’s on your mind and that’s the reason why others are wary of you and at the same time likes you for it. You’re blunt. Whenever someone confess their feelings to you, you immediately respond to them. You didn’t want to lead them on and give them false hope. So why can’t you do it with Gun? You’re close and obviously he knows your personality. It’s just simple, reject or accept him.” Tay explained.

“It’s hard. I can’t do it” Off then says.

“Why is it hard? You just tell him how you feel. You said he’s just like a brother. You should’ve told him that. I’m sure he’ll understand. I’m sure he knows what’s at stake when he confessed to you.” Tay told him.

“I don’t want to hurt him” Off said, sighing.

“Pain is part of the moving on process after rejection” Tay advised.

“But what if I don’t want him to move on? What if I don’t want to reject him but I know it’s wrong” Off said before he could stop himself.

Tay raised an eyebrow on him.

“You’re not telling me everything” Tay pointed out.

Off sighs. He guessed that he really should tell Tay everything including his darkest feelings.

\- - -

An hour passed and Off and Tay finally left the café done talking and sorting everything out. Before they make their separate way, Tay reminded him of something.

“Remember what I told you. See you at school Peng.”

Off nods, grateful for his best friend. Tay really made him realized things. Off decide that he’ll talk to Gun the next day. He wanted to talk to him that day, but he also wanted to give Gun his space so Off decided to head home.

That night Off thinks about what Tay told him over and over until he finally finds the answer. Mind already clear, heart is at peace and Off drifted to sleep.

\- -

Off woke up late the next day. He wanted to go and pick up Gun but since its already late he decided that he’ll just to talk to Gun at school.

Off attended all his class and when they finally have their break he went to talk to Gun. He goes to their classroom with Tay accompanying him, telling him that he needed to see New. When they reached Gun and New’s class room, Off found out that Gun didn’t go to school that day. He asked New about it and New said that that Gun sent him a message saying that he won’t be attending the class that day, but he’ll be there on the day of the festival which is the next day.

Off felt that New’s irritated at him and he didn’t hesitate on showing it. Off thought that Gun must’ve confided to New. Well, if New knows everything he can’t blame him for being irritated at him. It was his fault anyways.

“I’ll fix it” Off told New, assuring him.

“Make sure of it. P’Off” New replied coldly, glaring at him. Off just nods and Tay who’s on the side laughed at him.

When Off and Tay get back to class, he only thinks about Gun the whole day. He can’t focus, he wants to talk to Gun. He’s planning to visit him after school but before he could do that, he received a message from Gun. Apologizing for getting mad at him. Off replied that he didn’t need to apologize because it was his fault for losing temper as well. Off told Gun that he wants to visit and see him, but Gun stopped him and ask him to let him be alone that day and promise to see him the next day.

Off gave in as usual.

\--

The next day, the day of the festival.

Off went to Gun’s house to pick him up only find out that he already left for school. Disappointed, Off left and go to school.

When he arrived at school, he gets busy. The whole school is busy with the festival. Off as a member of student council is busy making sure that everything is in order. They visited each class checking their activity participation.

When Off had a break, he and Tay decided to visit Gun and New’s class café. He’s excited to see him, really want to see and talk to him. When they arrived, they found out that the café is pretty popular.

They entered the café and the students greeted them and lead them to the vacant table.

They sit and wait for someone to take their ‘order’. The person assigned to take order is none other than New. New looks dashing in his waiter uniform.

New asked for their order which Tay excitingly answered. His best friend is beaming, he even heard him joked if he could order the waiter as a take away earning him a smack on the head from New.

Off ignore them as he’s busy searching for Gun. He wants to see him. New must’ve noticed what he’s been doing so he did him a favor and told him where Gun is.

“He’s in charge of the desserts, he’s at the kitchen.” New informed Off pointing out the direction of the makeshift kitchen where the dessert, coffee and tea are placed.

Off looks at New gratefully. Off knows that Gun is probably busy, so he decided that he’ll talk to him later, but he wants to see him.

‘Just a glimpse’ Off said to himself.

He was about to go towards the direction where Gun is when suddenly a loud crash echoes to the room. Sounds of breaking glass could be heard behind the curtain of the makeshift kitchen. Aside from that what made Off start running towards its direction was when he heard the panic scream of Gun’s name from its direction.

_“Gun!”_

Before anyone could react, Off’s already running towards that direction and as soon as he reached it, he looks behind the curtain and what he saw made him see red.

Gun is on the floor. Spilled coffee and broken glasses surrounding him.

Off stopped for a second seeing Gun surrounded by broken glass but what made him see red are two of Gun’s classmates hovering over him.

One is frantically apologizing and Off could hear him saying…

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to. Are you alright?”

“It’s alright Mike. I’m okay. Stop apologizing” Off heard Gun replied to the one apologizing to him. From the looks of the mess, a pitcher of coffee fell to the floor as well as cups thus the broken glasses.

Off also sees the other classmate holding Gun’s hand, checking for any injuries. If the broken glass hurt him or the hot coffee burnt him.

“I’m okay Podd” Gun told the one who’s holding his hand. Apparently, Mike who was holding the tray with the pitcher of coffee and the cup tripped, throwing it on Gun’s direction. Luckily Gun avoided, and it fell and break in front of him. 

Off sees the hand, he frowns and before he could stop himself, he’s already standing in front of the three. He slapped Podd’s hand that’s holding Gun’s and then replace it with his hand, pulling him up.

“Papii...” Gun whisper, surprised to see him there. Off ignored him and that’s when New arrived followed by Tay and some of his classmates to checked on them.

“What happened?” New asked. Off ignores him and then starts pulling Gun away from that makeshift kitchen.

“P’Off where are where are you taking Gun?” New asks.

“He’s taking a break” Off simply said and with that he continues to pull Gun away, taking him to direction of the door, leaving the class café.

Off continue to pull Gun as they walk away from the class face. The students they passed by can’t help but stare at them. Off is mad and it obviously shows, and no one dares to stop him.

Off continue to walk taking Gun with him, Gun let Off lead him until they reached the secluded part of their school garden.

“Papii…” Gun said when they finally stop.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to dragged you.” Off apologizes as he let go of Gun’s hand.

Gun shake his head. “It’s alright, Papii.”

“Are you alright? You’re not hurt right?” Off asks, pertaining about the broken glasses, voice full of worry.

“No. Don’t worry I’m okay. Please don’t get mad at my classmates. It was an accident” Gun said. Gun knows him well. Gun probably knows that Off already figure out what happened and he’s planning to do something about it. Gun knows very well how protective Off is specially to him.

“I’m okay. Don’t get mad at them please” Gun repeat when he sees that Off is starting to frown.

“No” Off says, voice a bit higher.

“I’m alright. No need to get mad at them.” Gun assured him.

“I’m not just mad because of that” Off admitted.

Gun looks at him in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“They were hovering over you., Touching you.” Off stated.

“They were just concerned. It’s alright.”

“I didn’t like it” Off declared.

“Papii, they were just concerned, Mike was apologizing and Podd just held my hand to check if I was hurt” Gun explained.

“I still didn’t like it” Off repeated himself.

“But why?” Gun asks.

“I don’t like them getting near and touching you! I hate it.” Off snapped and Gun’s eyes widen hearing Off’s revelation.

“What? Why?” Gun repeatedly asks.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Off said.

Gun just give him a confused look.

“I’m jealous okay. I don’t want them touching you. I don’t want you looking at them fondly either.”

“But Why?” Gun asked again.

Off takes a deep breath.

“Listen. I know my answer is late. But I want you to know that…”

Gun gasps. His eyes widen as he starts realizing what Off is about to say.

“Papii, I told you I can wait for your answer. You don’t have to force yourself to answer me. I was sorry about what I told you the other day. I was just frustrated. I didn’t mean to pressure you” Gun said.

“No. This has been long overdue. I should’ve answered you right away. I need to say it now or I’ll go crazy.” Off then looks at Gun straight in the eyes, He takes a deep breath and then says what he wanted to say.

“I like you. I love you. I think I’m even in love with you.” Off confessed and he felt better after saying those words.

Gun’s eyes widen hearing those words. He dreamt of it and hope of hearing those words. He waited patiently and starts losing faith and to hear that Off reciprocates his feelings, Gun couldn’t help but to cry.

Off immediately wipes Gun’s tears and then pulls him for an embrace.

“Shh don’t cry.” Off said as he continues to hug and comfort him. “I’m sorry for only realizing it now” Off whispers and Gun could only hug him in response.

‘God! I almost let go of this treasure’ Off said to himself. As he continues to hug Gun, he remembers his and Tay’s conversation.

\----

_“You’re not telling me everything” Tay pointed out._

_Off sighs. He guessed that he really should tell Tay everything including his darkest feelings._

_“I don’t know okay. I’m confused. He’s like a brother to me and I really want to protect him. I like seeing him happy. He’s special to me. His confession shocked me. He…” Off paused, he looks and seeing Tay’s expectant eyes, Off continues._

_“It happened so fast. He kissed me and then confessed to me. I couldn’t say anything after that and that’s when he told me that he’ll give me time and that he’ll wait for my answer whether I’ll reject or accept him. After that I tried not thinking about it. Tried to act normal like nothing happened. But sometimes I’d think about it and remember the kiss. I know it was wrong, but that kiss made me realized things, which I keep on ignoring. I shouldn’t have thought of the kiss more often, shouldn’t dream of kissing him again because it’s wrong to have thoughts like that for your brother. What more is that I hate that someone is getting close to him. There’s this feeling of not wanting to share him with anyone. I know its selfish, but I can’t help it.” Off stop takes a deep breath before he continues._

_“Earlier, when I found out that he spent time with his classmates making those desserts, it irritates the hell out of me. I hate it. You know what’s more irritating? I realized how beautiful and special Gun is. I can see why he’s popular. He’s always smiling, he’s a sunshine, full of life and energy. No wonder everyone likes him, and I have this thought of wanting more from him which I know I shouldn’t have because he’s supposed to be just a brother for me.”_

_Tay didn’t interrupt him all throughout his explanation until he finished and when he’s done, that’s when Tay finally give him a piece of his mind._

_“You should remember that you and Gun aren’t actually related. He is not your real brother either. Remember that what you feel for him, it’ll be wrong and weird only for as long as you let it be. Stop thinking that it’s wrong to like him because it’s certainly not. Listen to your heart and decide._

_Off think about Tay’s words that night. He has a point and he was right. Off knew that he was the one who put that thought in his head about him and Gun as brothers. He was also the only one who can change it._

_And that’s when he starts realizing why he never accepted any confession, he was reserving himself. He also realizes the meaning behind his over-protectiveness over him, the meaning behind wanting to see him happy but truth is he wanted to be the one making him happy. The jealousy when Gun spend time with his classmates. He realized that he likes Gun not because he’s like a brother, but he feels more than that for him. He’s falling. No! Off thinks that he already did, and he was just too stupid to realize it._

_\----_

Off and Gun stayed at the garden enjoying each other’s company for a while until they realized that they need to go back to Gun’s class café. Gun is in charge for the desserts, so he needs to be there.

“Papii, let’s go back.” Gun said looking at him and then he gives him the look of wanting to say something more, like a secret. Off encourage him.

“What is it?” Off asks.

“You shouldn’t be jealous when I made those deserts.” Gun said and Off stay silent. “Did you know that I suggested those desserts because it’s your favorite and I made those thinking of you?” Gun admitted, blushing as he says those words.

Off let out a smug smile after hearing that. Really happy knowing that information.

“Well then let’s go back and let me have a taste of my favorite desserts.” Off replied, grinning at Gun.

Gun nods at him and together they walk hand in hand back to Gun’s class café.

They were happily walking when a room caught Off’s attention. Off stops walking and that made Gun stop as well.

“Papii?” Gun looks at Off in confusion, wondering why Off suddenly stopped.

“Do you want to try?” Off asks.

“Try what?” Gun replied getting more confused. He gets even ore confuse when Off faces him, looks at him in the eye and said in serious voices the words….

“Do you want to marry me?

Hearing that Gun’s eyes widen. “Papii today is our first day as boyfriends and now you want to marry me? Isn’t it too early? We’re still in High school” Gun exclaimed, cheeks flaming red.

Seeing Gun’s reaction, Off chuckles. ‘he’s too cute’ Off said to himself before pointing out the sign on the room.

**Marriage Room**

Off remembers that a representative from their year level’s class participation was to have a marriage booth / room for the school festival.

Gun blushed even redder when he realized that he exaggerated. Off seeing Gun’s blushing face couldn’t help but to think how beautiful Gun is.

“So, what’s your answer?” Off then asked, teasing Gun.

Still blushing, Gun looks at him and smile as he gives him his answer.

“Not now.” He said, cheeks still red and then added in a whisper “Later” and then starts walking towards the direction of his class café leaving Off.

Gun realizing that Off remain standing and not following him, he stops, looks back and calls for him.

“Papii, let’s go” Gun calls his attention, waving and smiling at him.

Off seeing Gun smiling at him, looking at him with such adoration in his eyes, Off thought of something.

Maybe he was teasing when he asked Gun about marriage and when he pointed out the room, but he knows there’s a part of him that really wanted to ask that question. They are still young to think about it, they just admitted their feelings for each other and started their relationship. But Off thought that isn’t it good to think that the person he’s currently in relationship with would be the same person he’ll end up marrying? And besides its Gun, there’s no way he’ll let go of him. Never.

Yes, they can’t get married yet. Not now, at least, but someday Off would like to have a chance to ask Gun properly those precious words and presenting him with a ring.

But for now, he’ll just have to take good care of his Gun, make the relationship work until that time comes for them.

With that happy thought, Off smiled in return and then starts walking towards him.

-End


	3. My




It was a fine morning, a typical day at the Never Normal Production Office except that the supposed to be quiet morning where employees should enjoy working in peace got startled when they heard a loud and yet familiar voice from the conference room.

“Remember that you should always treat everyone with respect whether you’ll be assigned under them or not. You chose to do your training here so follow all the rules, don’t try bragging which family you came from. You are all on the same level, you are all trainees here. No special treatment. Understood?” Off said to the group of graduating students who got accepted as their trainees on their company now sitting in front of him.

The trainees look at him and together they uttered the words. “understood sir”. All giving him that scared, intimidated look.

“Good. Now go to your assigned team” Off then said, dismissing the trainees.

The trainees hurriedly get off their chairs, arrange it and then quickly go out of that conference room. 

When the last trainees left the room, Off couldn’t help but to sigh. He massages his forehead to get rid of the impending headache. Really? Today is supposed to be a good day for him and he’s not actually supposed to be reporting at the office but on a last minute his schedule was rearranged and one of today’s agenda is to give lecture to the trainees.

It was a literal lecture as part of training those graduating students. He went at the company early only to hear some of them bragging their family name, or who they are related with, intimidating others as if they are above the others. Off got pissed about it and called all of them to the conference room to start his _lecture_. Instead of production related lecture it became a behavioral lecture.

In this company, family background is not important, it doesn’t matter if you’re related to people with influence or a popular artist but what matter is your attitude and how you could enhance your skill and contribute to the company. That’s what Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn always want every trainee or even employees must remember. That is one of Never Normal Production’s policy. His policy.

After college graduation, he and his friends worked hard to establish a production company. All their hard worked paid off after years and finally get the recognition they got. The company is famous and got the respected for producing award winning films thus reason a lot of production students want to train under them.

Off relaxed himself on the chair. Closing his eyes for a bit until he heard a teasing tone.

“Scolding the trainees again?” the owner of the voice said. “Tsk Such a tradition” Off heard the other clicked their tongue and then start laughing.

Off didn’t say anything, he didn’t open his eyes either.

“Too early and you’re scaring our trainees again. Careful, we might get a bad reputation” The owner of the voice teased before settling themselves on the vacant seat located in Off’s left side.

Off opens his eyes and then look at the person sitting on his left. It was White. His college friend and one of his co-owner of the company.

“I always scold the newbies. They need to learn how it works around here.” Off plainly said. “No one is special.” He added.

White laughs hearing him say that, and to both of their surprise another voice joins in and says…

“No one is special except this one”

Off and White both look at the direction of the voice which is the door and there they see a grinning Mike, the one who have spoken, he’s also part owner of the company. Off, White and Mike. College friends who established their own company and succeeded on doing it. Beside Mike, there is another person, smiling and waving at them.

Seeing the person beside Mike, Off immediately get off his chair. “Baby!” he says, surprised but happy to see Gun. Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, his boyfriend.

“Papii” Gun calls him meeting Off in the middle. When they are in front of each other, Gun pulled Off for an embrace, he automatically wraps his arms around his neck, pulling him closer, kissing his neck for a greeting and Off return the hug.

After that, Off and Gun looks at Mike and White who are both grinning at them.

“Indeed Mike. Gun is the only exemption. Look at our old Off here being all sweet to his Gun while earlier he just scolded a bunch of trainees.” White told them.

Gun looks at Off checking if what White said was true. “You still do that?” he says and Off shrugged.

Mike and White laughs again. “He always does that. It’s Offs tradition to newbies” Mike said and then stops as he remembers something. “Oh wait, Gun, you should know better, you weren’t exempted from his scolding, remember?” Mike added.

“But it wasn’t scolding for me back then. I was happy, I felt that he’s genuinely concerned for us newbies” Gun said and then looks at Off fondly.

Off looks back at Gun returning the look. They stare at each other, both starting to get lost with each other when they hear White complaining.

“Get a room you two!” White said, interrupting their staring session.

Off glared at White and he sees that Gun’s cheeks turning on a pink hue. Off hold Gun’s hand.

“Shut up. Don’t you two have work to do?” Off then said and then start leading Gun towards the door out of the conference room, leaving Mike and White.

“Hey where are you two going?” Mike then amusingly asks.

“To get a room” Off said when they near the door.

Off could hear Mike and White saying the words “You really changed Off Jumpol” But he ignored them and continue to hold Gun’s hand and then they start walking towards his office.

As they walk, the employees greet them especially when they see Gun, they are obviously excited and happy seeing him. And if their voices are sweeter talking to Gun, Off ignores it. Beside him, Gun greeted them in return and smile at them sweetly.

Indeed, he did change, and it was all because of the guy walking beside him, this small guy, the owner of the hand he is holding is the reason for all of it.

Six years ago, Gun entered the company as the newly hired employee. That time, the company just got their recognition and starting to expand and hire more employees.

Off, White and Mike even if they are the owners of the company they are still hands on when it comes to some projects. They also take time to share their experience and knowledge to their employees and trainees so that they could continue to learn. 

Just like what Mike and White said, there is his tradition to scold trainees and new employees and Gun’s batch wasn’t an exemption.

Off still remember that day. He was strict, and he knows he was scary that after scolding and lecturing them, some even want to quit but there is Gun who instead of looking at him with fear he thanked him and gave him a smile. Off will never forget that.

When the batch of newbies assigned on him including Gun, Off was aware that the others if given a chance wanted to change team, they didn’t want to be on his team as he’s known to have a strict working etiquette. But not Gun, he was excited when he got into his team.

Every day as they work on a project, Off observed Gun. He likes how different he thinks. He’s got his own inputs and initiatives which Off finds interesting. It’s also a plus that Gun has the guts to voice out his opinion, of course he says it with outmost respect. He also likes Gun’s working habit. He’s always on time. There was never a time he was late for work. Off and Gun are the two who would be the earliest for work which give them more time to talk to each other and eventually get close to each other.

They got close to the point where Off told Gun to disregard that he’s his boss when they are not working. So close that they could tell a joke with each other. Off would never forget the time that Gun gave him that Papii nickname.

_“P’Off you care and scold us like a father but calling you Dad doesn’t feel right. You should be Papii instead. Its cuter don’t you think?”_

Off told him that he’ll fire him if he calls him that but instead of fearing that threat, Gun gave him that dimpled smile that Off secretly likes.

Gun never calls him Papii when there are others around, he only does that when they are alone or when they are joking with each other well that is until the time Gun slipped and called Off, Papii in front of the others on a company celebration. They were waiting for Off to scold Gun, but they never heard any scolding from him instead he just smiles at him. Mike and White upon hearing the nickname teased Off and called him Papii but they both got a smacked on the head and a glare from him, announcing that only Gun has the right to call him like that. Gun’s the only one who can call him Papii and gets away with it unscratched.

It was quite obvious that Off and Gun are close with each other. The company promotes a non-bias policy but the closeness of Gun and Off aren’t frown upon. In fact, the pioneer employees are glad that Gun’s making Off happy, making him loosen up. Off maybe strict when it comes to work but he means well. If he says something that may have offended someone when it comes to work, it’s all work nothing personal. The employees know that Off is strict and straightforward, but they know that he’s a good person.

And because Gun and Off have gotten closer, Mike and White were the happiest of all. Why? Because as Off’s close friend. They like that their friend is starting to loosen up and smile genuinely again.

Two years after graduation, when they were all starting to establish their company, Off was in a relationship. Establishing with your own company is not easy and they did experience a lot of hardship before they reached where they are and unfortunately Off’s relationship didn’t make it. Off was clearly devastated when the relationship ended and thought that the person who would be there with him through thick and thin, the person he thought would be there for him, cheering for him until the time they become successful left him. After that he just dedicated himself to work, making their company successful.

And then Gun comes and everything changes. Gun who is such a sweet guy. The guy who got the charm that people around him can’t resist. Everyone can’t help but to like Gun and Off wasn’t an exemption.

Off and Gun continue to spend time together getting to know one another. He likes spending time with him, he already admitted it to himself that he likes him, he’s comfortable to him telling him things even his innermost feelings.

It was one night, they had a dinner together and went for a drink. Off didn’t know if he’s just happy or maybe comfortable enough and trust the person he’s with, that he let himself drink more than the usual and that ended him being a bit drunk. Waiting for him to sober up so that Off could drive safely, he and Gun go to the park near the restaurant they’ve eaten their dinner. They sit on the bench. It was a beautiful night; the sky is clear, and the stars are shining, and Gun enjoys looking at it.

They were randomly talking about things and Off didn’t know how it ended up talking about their view about people leaving.

Off told Gun how he hates when people say goodbye and leave. How they shouldn’t have met them if they aren’t going to stay. He was waiting for Gun to agree with him but to his surprise Gun said the words…

_“Everything happens for a reason. Every goodbye teaches us a lesson and we learn from it.” Gun said those word without looking at him. “Maybe because when someone leaves, it’s because someone else is about to come. “It was then that Gun finally looks at him, smiling at him._

Off then learned that night that Gun was an orphan. He never knew his parents. He grew up in an orphanage. He did everything to support himself after he’s old enough to leave the orphanage. He works and study at the same time and when he finally graduates from college he was happy that he got hired at their company.

That night Gun shared that information to him. All throughout the time Off knew Gun, there was never a hint that he came from that background. Instead, he’s full of life and always smiling. That night Off knew that what he felt for Gun starts growing and changing into something deeper.

Days passed by and Off and Gun got even closer and Off fall deeper. He was surprised with himself how easily he fell for Gun. Loving Gun is as easy as breathing.

It was new year when Off decided to confess. He invited Gun to celebrate new year with him which Gun accepted. They were watching the fireworks on the balcony of his apartment, Off had never been more nervous in his life than that time before he makes his confession. He takes a deep breath before he looks at Gun, Gun who’s busy looking at the fireworks.

Off called Gun and when Gun looks at him, smiling as he says, “ _Happy New Year Papii”._ Off couldn’t help himself. The speech was forgotten and before he knew it he already leaned on him and kiss him. The kiss lasted for a few seconds, and when it ended, Off looks at Gun in the eyes and says the words he’s been longing to say. He told him he loves him and that he’s in love with him. Off would never forget the way Gun’s eyes lit up in happiness and then he says the words that Off was hoping to hear in return. Gun told him he loves him, been in love with him.

Off and Gun become official after that. Their friends and colleagues were happy receiving the news that they are in a relationship. Off introduced Gun to his family and his family especially his mother adores Gun a lot.

Five years passed and Off and Gun’s relationship remains strong.

\- - -

After a few minutes of walking Off and Gun arrived at his office.

They both sit on the couch in the office, and they automatically cuddle. Off was surprised why Gun visited him as they were supposed to be meet by dinner and not that morning. 

“I just wanted to visit my boyfriend before I meet my friends” Gun told him and then Gun grins. “Actually, I want to guilt trip my boyfriend for ditching the lunch meeting with my friends”

Off’s eyes widen.

“Baby…” Off started, voice feeling apologetic.

Gun laughs at him.

“I was just kidding. No need to be sorry, Besides, we’ll see each other by dinner anyways” Gun said.

Off was supposed to not report for work that day. Gun’s two close friends from the orphanage he grew up with are finally back in the country after working from abroad. They lost contact when they all left the orphanage. Social media is useful. Gun and his friends recently get in touch with each other and when they told Gun that they are finally going back to the country to start their new life together with their son, they arrange to meet up immediately once they’re back in town. Gun told Off about it and wanted to introduce him to his friends. Off of course immediately agreed to it. He knows how important those friends are for Gun, they are actually the closest he has for a family.

But the schedule for that day got messed up. An important client they’d been targeting to get a support from finally agreed to have a meeting with them, but the only schedule is that afternoon. Off cannot do anything but to attend it as it’s a very important meeting together with White and Mike. The lecture with trainees are added for that morning as Off thought that since he’ll be at the office that day, why not make full use of it.

But the consequences of it is that Off cancelling his meeting with Gun and his friends which he was really very sorry and apologetic for. Gun of course understand and told him it’s alright, that they still have lots of time to schedule a meetup. Off told them that he could meet them for dinner and Gun agreed and that is their schedule for that day. 

Moments later Gun received a message from his friends saying that they are already on their way to their meet up place. Gun told Off that he’s leaving. Off went with Gun up to parking lot.

They are both standing in front of the door for the passenger’s seat of Gun’s car. Off didn’t know why but somehow, he feels like he doesn’t want Gun to go.

“Baby can you just meet them later together with me? Don’t leave me” Off then said. He knows that he’s being too clingy, and even himself was surprised of that action.

Gun laughs at how clingy he is and hug him.

“Papii, don’t be silly. I’m not leaving you, well not intentionally, okay. I’ll see you later okay” Gun said to him, as he starts to break hug.

Off reluctantly let go.

“I’ll miss you.” Off couldn’t help but to say.

“I’ll miss you too Papii.” Gun replied to him.

Off stare at Gun,

“What is it?” Gun asks.

“I love you.” Off said. Off sometimes still surprise with himself on how easy he says those words to Gun, how easy to voice out and shows feelings for him. “I love you so much” he repeated.

Gun smiled at him but Off noticed how red his cheeks are. After all this time Gun still blushed whenever he tells him he loves him. ‘God! He really loves him.’

“I know. I love you too. Always remember that. “Gun told him.

Off then leaned down and kiss Gun’s lips lightly.

“I’ll see you later then. Take care.” Off finally said as he knows he cannot let Gun stay longer as he needs to meet his friends.

Gun smile and nods him. He gets on his car and then start the engine. He opens the car window…

“Bye Papii” Gun said, waving as he says his goodbye.

Off didn’t know why he feel something inside him stirred when Gun told him those words. As if he’s saying it for real. The car went passed him as Gun drives away from him.

Off tilt his head to get rid of those thoughts and feelings. Off then went back to the office.

\- -

Off while waiting for the meeting that afternoon, he busied himself with other work. In between work, Off checks on his phone. Gun loves posting pictures on his social media account and loves sending him private messages as well. By that time Gun is already with his friends. They are already catching up. Off saw different pictures of food. His Gun obviously is having fun. Off continue to look at Gun’s post. Gun’s last message to him made him smile.

_“Papii look at him, isn’t he cute?_

Gun sent him the picture of the 3 years old son of his friends. One thing that Off learned about Gun all throughout their relationship is that Gun loves kids. He said that back at the orphanage he always takes good care of the kids younger than him. At the office Gun would play with the other employee’s kids when he’s free. Whenever they had a date and they sees a kid, Off would find Gun saying Hi to them. Gun adore and love kids an exact opposite of him. Well not that Off hates kids, it’s just that Off tend to make kids cry when he’s at their presence. He didn’t know if it got anything to do with his aura. Even if he tried to play and make them smile kids tends to cry which always made Gun laugh at him. If Off made a kid cry Gun is there to console the kid and make them smile again. Off thought that Gun is natural with kids.

Another picture sent and this time it was a picture of Gun holding the son of his friends.

_“Aren’t we cute?”_

Off couldn’t help but to stare at the picture of Gun and the kid. Off seeing that picture he can’t help but to think that Gun would make a good father someday, thinking about it Off couldn’t help but to let out a smile.

Off is busy staring at Gun’s pictures together with the kid when his secretary interrupted him telling him that he’s got a visitor.

Off thought that their client already arrived but to his surprised it was someone he contacted months ago. A lawyer.

Off and the lawyer talk for a while and after an hour…

“I discussed everything. All you need to know is written on those documents, for additional questions you know where to contact me. I’ll take my leave now Mr. Adulkittiporn” and with that Off and the lawyer finally leaves.

When Off was left alone in the office. He stares on the envelope in front of him. He understood everything that the lawyer told him. Off then opens the drawer of his table. He gets a small box. Opens it and sees a ring. He bought that 2 years ago. He was ready to ask those precious question to Gun two years ago, but Gun who entered an independent film contest and won was invited to have a training abroad. Off knew how happy Gun was for that achievement. He knew how Gun work so hard and to be invited for a training really means a lot for him. Off couldn’t ask him that question back then, He didn’t want to put pressure on Gun and he wanted him to focus on his dream.

_“No matter what happens. I’ll always goes back to you” Gun promised him._

Gun taught him not to be selfish and so Off learn how to let go.

The training lasted for a year. It was hard, being in a long-distance relationship. They both missed each other terribly, it tested their relationship. There are days when it’s too much to bear and Off would find himself in front of Gun’s apartment doorstep abroad, visiting him. They made sure to always communicate with each other and that makes their relationship stronger and better.

When the training ended, Gun immediately gets back. With new knowledge and experience, eventually Gun was offered by lots of company to work for them. Gun remain loyal to the company. Gun told Off every offer he got and Off, Off knew that he couldn’t keep Gun under his company especially when he knows that there is a much better company that will help Gun on his career.

When a promising offer from Midnight Sun Productions landed on Gun’s email. Off didn’t hesitate to encourage Gun to accept it. Gun was reluctant at first but Off told him that it was a very nice offer and he should give it a try and so Gun resigned and join the said company. It’s been a year since he left Never Normal, his employees were sad but happy and excited for his career growth and besides they shouldn’t act as if they’ll never see Gun again, even if Gun stops working under the same company they’ll see him anyways, after all he is the boyfriend of the company’s owner. He’s always present in important events and visits the company whenever he has the time.

Off continue to look at the ring. He’s been thinking about his proposal two years ago and he thought that his waiting is over. He thought that he gave Gun enough time for his career and maybe this time he can finally ask him those three precious words and can’t wait to share his life with him as his husband. Off finally decided that he’ll ask Gun to marry him and not only that Off wanted to give him something special.

Off knew how Gun loves kids and wanted to have a family of his own. And Off will give him everything and he’ll start with studying the documents in front of him. He opens the envelope and re-read it.

‘Adoption process’

\----

Hours later the important client arrived and the meeting with Off, Mike and White started. It took hours, but it ended greatly when they got the support of that client.

The meeting ended around 6 in the evening and his dinner with Gun and his friends are at 7:30PM. After the meeting, Off immediately leaves the office.

He gets on his car and as soon as he starts driving his phone rings. Gun’s calling.

 _“Where are you Papii?”_ Gun asked.

“I’m on my way baby. Wait for me okay. I’ll see you at the restaurant” Off said.

Off continue to drive, Excited to finally see Gun, meet his friends and tell him about what happened with their meeting with that important client.

The rain then starts to pour. Off cursed. He hopes that the effect of the sudden rain won’t result into traffic especially now that he’s in a hurry.

After a while of driving. Off’s phone rings once again. Gun’s calling again.

 _“Papii, we’re already near the restaurant. I’ll see y-…”_ The call was cut.

Off look at his phone which is in front of him when the call ended unexpectedly. He tried looking at his signal if he lost it.

Off’s phone rings once again. For the third time Gun’s calling him.

Off was about to say something when Gun beats him into it.

“ _Papii… sorry….”_ Gun said on the other line.

Off thought Gun was apologizing for the unexpected end of call earlier.

“It’s alright baby. Maybe it’s the signal. The rain’s messing with it” Off said.

Off waited for Gun to respond to him. He looks at his phone to check if he lost signal and the call got cut off again but it’s still on.

“Baby?” Off Called Gun.

 _“Papii.. I… love you.”_ Off heard Gun tells him. If Off haven’t heard Gun say those words a lot of time he would’ve missed hearing it. Gun’s voice was a bit quiet than the usual.

Off was about to reply when the call ended. Off is starting to hate the rain and his signal. He tried calling Gun’s phone, but Gun’s phone is already unattended. Off frowns and then sighs.

As much as he wants to call Gun again to reply to his I love you, his call won’t get through. And so, he decided that he’ll just give him his response in person.

Off continue to drive and curse when he got caught in traffic when he’s near the restaurant. While waiting for his car to move Off tried calling Gun once again but it’s still unattended.

Off’s starting to get frustrated. He wonders what’s causing the traffic. He wonders if Gun and his friends are already at the restaurant Thinking about it. He can already imagine Gun’s face. He hopes that he won’t be mad at him for being late when he should be giving Gun’s friends a good first impression.

Minutes passed and finally cars start to move. When Off passed by an officer, he asked what caused the traffic and the officer told that there was an accident involving a car and a truck.

Off felt bad about it. When it’s raining, the roads are slippery, and accident tends to happen.

Few minutes more and Off finally reached the restaurant. He gets out of his car and quickly goes inside the restaurant.

His phone rings. Off thought That Gun must’ve been looking for him. So as soon as he accepted the call, his answer is….

“Hi baby, I’m here already, I got caught in traffic, there was an accident. I’m already inside the restaur“His sentence was cut off and instead of Gun’s lovely voice an unfamiliar voice greeted him.

_“Is this Mr. Adulkittiporn. This is officer Ahn, There’s something you must need to know…”_

_\--_

Off couldn’t remember all the things that the officer told him all he knows is that Gun and his friends were involved into an accident and they were rushed into the hospital. As soon as he heard that, Off immediately leaves the restaurant, goes back to his car and drives as fast as he can towards the hospital where Gun and his friends were rushed into.

Off quickly goes to the emergency room when he reached the hospital. And there in front of the emergency room, the officer that called him was waiting.

“I.. I’m Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn. I.. I am Gun’s boyfriend. Where is he?” Off asked the officer. Hs voice is shaking. Since Gun was an orphan, as Gun’s boyfriend, he put Off as his in case of emergency contact person.

Officer Ahn told him that Gun is inside the emergency room. Off wanted to go inside the room so that he could see his Gun but knows that he can’t, so he waited. While waiting the officer told him in detail what happened.

Off found out that Gun’s car was hit by a truck. Since it was raining, the road is slippery, and a truck lost its break, the truck driver couldn’t control it and hit Gun’s car. And if the location of the accident was near the restaurant Off didn’t mind about it anymore. Off was barely listening to the officer His mind is on Gun. He’s also silently praying to the Almighty to save his Gun.

A few minutes passed and then the doctor finally goes out the emergency room. The officer and Off goes to him and the doctor told them six words that Off will never forget.

_“I’m sorry. We tried our best”_

Hearing those words, Off glared at the doctor. “Why do you feel sorry? Stop talking like he’s gone.” Off said in angry voice. The doctor gave him a sad look. “There’s no way that he’ll leave me. You’re lying” Off added and then storms inside the room to look for Gun, ignoring the doctor and the officer.

‘The doctor is lying. His Gun isn’t dead. Gun would never leave him and if he does, it’ll only be temporary because he’ll always return to him. Gun promised him’ Off thought as he enters the room.

Inside the room, he searches for him and when he finds him, he sees Gun lying on the bed, eyes closed. Off walk slowly and as he gets near the bed, Off couldn’t help but his body starts shaking as he gets near him.

“B-baby…. Hey… I’m here now. Why are you sleeping here? We’re supposed to eat dinner remember. You’ll introduce your friends to me too. Wake up and let’s go” Off whisper to Gun hoping that he would wake up and then smiles at him and then would call him Papii again.

“B-baby…” Off repeated. Still looking at Gun. Off knew the real situation but he refuses to accept it. He can’t. Off then holds Gun’s hand. “Wake up baby… I need to tell you something… there’s still something I need to ask you…” Off said, his voice cracked, and his vision starts to get blurry as tears starts falling from his eyes.

“I love you. I love you so much. C-come back to me baby… P-please.” Off begged. Off sees Gun’s. Eyes close, body covered in blood. Seeing this reality, Off finally breaks down and cries out Gun’s name. “Gun!”

\- - -

Off woke up in a room, when he opens his eyes, he sees his parents, Mike and White are there as well. He quickly straightens his back

“Shhh. You should take a rest son, You’d been through a lot” His mother told him and tried to make him lie on the bed again but Off refused. There’s something he needs to know. 

“Where’s Gun?” Off asked.

They all look at him. Give him this sad look and his mother starts crying. Off knew right there and then that it wasn’t a nightmare. What happened to Gun was real and he still can’t accept.

After breaking down in front of Gun’s body Off passed out. The doctors brought him to the room, Officer Ahn searched for his identification cards and called his family. The officer called his parents and then his parents also informed White and Mike as they are his close friends.

“Son…” His mother calls him. “Gun is..” She couldn’t even finish her sentence and then started crying. His father pulled his mother and comforts her. Off knew how much his parents adore Gun. They already consider him as their own son.

White then walk towards him.

“Off...” White started.

“White, Where’s Gun?” Off asks. White looks like he cried as well.

“He’s gone. “White answered.

“I thought you’re the rational one White. You believe the doctor? He’s obvious lying. There’s no way Gun would leave me. And if does he promised he’ll always return” Off said, obviously in denial.

“Off…I’m sorry.” Mike said, voice in pain. And maybe that’s the last straw for Off. His friends saying those words, confirming the thing that he keeps on denying and refuse to believe as real. Off breaks down.

“No! You’re lying. Stop lying. That can’t be true. He can’t. He won’t. Gun won’t do this to me. He can’t do this to me. He can’t leave me…” Off cried.

Off’s mother immediately goes to him and then pulls him for a hug. Comforting him and Off cried in his mother’s arms.

And then there was a knock followed by the door opening and Officer Ahn enters the room.

“I’m sorry to disturb you but there’s something you need to know.”

\- - -

Six months later…

Off stood in front of a grave. It took him a while to finally visit him. He had a hard time accepting that he lost him.

But now, he finally has the courage to visit him. Off takes a deep breath and slowly pulled something inside his pocket. It was a small box, a very familiar small box. He opens it revealing that familiar ring.

“B-baby… I bought this two years ago…If I had known that his would happen then I wouldn’t have waited for the right moment. Baby, I’ve been meaning to ask you this for a long time now.” Off takes a deep breath. “Gun Atthaphan Phunasawat Will you marry me?” Off asks, as if expecting that Gun would answer. Off then starts crying. He cries in regret, thinking that maybe if he was selfish enough, if he didn’t wait then he could’ve asked those words and get an answer when Gun was still alive. But now, those precious question will remain unanswered in this lifetime.

Off cried for a while and when he calmed down. Off kissed the ring, put it back on the box and then placed it in front of the grave.

‘Gun, in our next life I’ll find you sooner so that I could love you longer. I promise baby, when I find you, I will no longer wait and will ask you to marry me immediately’ Off told Gun in silence and then he hears White calling him.

“Off, let’s go”

Off looks back and then sees his friends White and Mike and the three-year-old kid beside them.

\- - -

_And then there was a knock followed by the door opening and Officer Ahn enters the room._

_“I’m sorry to disturb you but there’s something you need to know.”_

_“All three adult passengers died but there was a survivor. A three-year-old kid…”_

\- - -

Off walk towards his friends and the kid, he kneels in front of the kid.

“Chimon, I’m going to be your new Dad. I’ll take good care of you” Off said and promised at the same time.

Chimon, the three-year-old son of Gun’s friends looks at him, as if assessing him, too young to fully understand what he just announced and then slowly he smiled at him and then give him a hug. Off return the hug and as he hugs the kid, he remembers something…

_“Maybe because when someone leaves, it’s because someone else is about to come. “_

Off hug Chimon tighter. Remembering Gun’s words. Both Chimon’s parents are orphan and no other relatives, there’s no one to take him. Off knew that Gun wouldn’t want his friend’s son, ends up in an orphanage. Off decided that he’ll adopt him.

Maybe they could help each other heal and make up for what they’ve lost. Chimon could help him build the family that Gun wanted.

“Let’s go home Chimon.” Off then said, breaking the hug standing up and then offer his hand to him.

Chimon accepted and hold his hand and together they left, leaving Gun, the ring and his good memories behind.

-End


	4. Proposal

**4.**

**“** Is he here yet?” Off asked in excitement, talking about his beloved. They are currently at the church waiting for his fiancés and soon to be other half.

“Peng you’re too excited. Try to calm down a little. They’ll be here soon.” Tay said, Off’s best friend and best man told him, he’s smiling widely at Off.

“I can’t help it. I can’t believe this is happening.” Off replied.

“Actually, I can’t believe this is happening either” Tay commented, this time he couldn’t help but to laugh. Truth is, not only Tay laughs at it but Off’s family as well.

“I can’t believe that my youngest is finally getting married” Off’s mother said. She’s smiling widely and obviously happy. “I thought I’ll never see the day” she added, almost teary eyed.

“Mom…” Off could only say as he walks towards his mother and gives her a hug.

Well, Off couldn’t blame her. His mother always asked him when he will get married ever since he reached the age of 25, he’s actually 29 now nearing his 30’s and he usually says that being married isn’t required on running and managing their business. He keeps saying as well that if his mother wants a grandchild, she already has Nirin, his sister’s daughter and the apple of his eye. He loves spoiling her, unfortunately Nirin thinks otherwise but that is another story.

To sum it short, Off thinks that getting married is not necessary. He’s not scared in terms of commitment either. Its just that he still enjoys being single and having the freedom to do everything without thinking about something or someone else. He did play and flirted around especially on his younger years but nothing serious to the point of asking them to marry him. It also adds that he knew that the reason he couldn’t commit was because deep inside him he knows that he’s still hasn’t found the one, Tay would’ve laughed at him if ever he finds out that reasoning but that was before he met his beloved, his everything.

“Mom, don’t cry…” Off’s sister told their mother. “We know how happy you are that our Jumjum finally decided to settle down, we could finally relax that someone managed to stand his awful attitude. Such a loud and straightforward guy, no one would stand him. Good thing that now we know for sure that someone will take good care of him until he gets old so please don’t cry or you’ll ruin your makeup”

Off gave his mother another hug before he slowly breaks it off and then glared at his sister. His sister laughs at him as well as his best friend, Tay who’s on the side.

“Shut up” Off said to Tay. “At least I’m getting married. Unlike someone I know who’s stuck with his pining” Off added, smirking, obviously talking about Tay. With that comment, Tay stops laughing and widen his eyes at him. He was about to say something to counter Off’s statement and they would have started their bickering, as they always do ever since they were young when they heard someone announced that his fiancée already arrived.

Hearing about it, Off couldn’t help but to feel excited once again. He’s so excited that instead of waiting at the altar, he run towards the entrance of the church to see his fiancée. He missed his beloved even though they saw each other yesterday and talked that morning. There was never a time he didn’t miss his fiancée. And yes, Off knew he’s a goner when it comes to him. Yes, Him. He’s marrying a guy. Unusual? No, Off doesn’t care about gender when it comes to love. For him what important is what he feel for that person. He fell in love with him and he’s marrying him, who cares about what others would say. His sister was right, he’s straightforward, loud and he’s blunt. He doesn’t sugarcoat when he has something to say and he’s known for that especially in the business world. And if anyone has a problem with him marrying a guy, then they’re more than welcome to say it to his face. Let them try and face the consequences.

“Peng! Wait” Off heard Tay called for him when he started running towards the entrance, he could hear him following him as well.

“Mom, your son is obviously whipped” Off’s sister commented, shaking her head and letting out an amused smiled.

“He sure is. We can’t blame him, he found an angel, even our Nirin loves him.” Off’s mother said and then looks at her granddaughter, standing beside her mother, looking cute in her flower girl dress. “Right Nirin darling?”

Nirin, Off’s 3 years old niece smiles at her grandmother in return, even if she doesn’t look like she understands fully what she meant.

\- - -

When Off reached the entrance of the church, he saw his beloved’s car. His heart start beating faster in excitement, he’ s excited to see him, wondering how he would look like in white. His fiancée loves wearing white and Off knows that he would look ethereal wearing a wedding clothes. Off takes a deep breath, he tried to calm his heart before he starts walking towards the car. 

But before he could even have reach it someone stopped him.

“Not so fast Off Jumpol”

Off looks from the direction of the person who called for his name. But not only one but he sees three people on that direction.

“P’Godji” Off greeted, directing to the person who stopped him. He then looks at the other two, acknowledging their presence as well. “P’Jennie, New” Off added.

“N’Off you look handsome as always” The one called Jennie complimented Off. The one called New, just smile and nods at him.

Off’s attention gets back to Godji when she talks to him again.

“Why are you here? You’re supposed to wait at the altar” She asked.

“I heard that he arrived, I just want to check on him” Off simply replied.

Godji clicked her tongue in disapproval.

“Even until today you still don’t do things normally” She commented.

Hearing about it. Off smirked.

“Cause I’m different” Off said in confidence.

“Indeed, you are” Jennie complimented Off gave him a smile. Off return the smile. Jennie has always been on his side ever since he started pursuing his dear fiancée.

“Confident and smooth too” This time, New finally commented.

Off just let out a proud smile after hearing that.

“Yeah, smooth bastard indeed” Godji commented, glaring at Off. Off just look at her unaffected, he even gave her a smug look.

Godji wanted to wipe that smug look in Off’s face but instead she irritatingly looks at Jennie and New.

“This is your fault. You let this happen.” Godji blames both Jennie and New.

“We didn’t do anything.” Jennie and New both denied.

“I told you two to look after our baby” Godji exclaimed. Godji looks at New, “You let our baby met this guy.” She pointed out. She then looks at Jennie. “And you, you supported this guy’s antics. You’re even smitten at him. You should’ve discourage my baby from entertaining this guy” she said. “And now my baby is marrying him” she dramatically added.

“It wasn’t planned” New defended himself. “How am I supposed to know that P’Off would be there?” New commented. “He was there at the right place at the right time” he added.

‘It was fate’ Off commented in silence.

Jennie laughs before replying to Godji. “P’, N’Off is handsome, he would make a good husband for our baby and besides how can I discourage someone who’s willing?” She explained.

Godji sigh.

“He was brainwashed.” Godji declared and glared at Off. “I swear if you hurt my baby, You’ll regret about it. I don’t care if you’re rich. I don’t care if your hands-”

Godji, Jennie and New. They are his beloved’s family. They are his cousins. Off actually didn’t mind everything that Godji says, he knows that she doesn’t really mean it. His fiancée is the youngest among the cousins and he was consider as the baby of their family. Godji is extremely very protective of him, she even calls him her baby, sometimes her son and his beloved even call her _mom._ He started doing that when his parents passed away back when they were young. Godji practically raised him and Off understood her behavior. She’s actually acting like a parent.

Off didn’t mind the glare, he wasn’t paying much attention to the three cousins, instead, he was looking at the car of his beloved. The three cousins were all busy talking that they didn’t noticed the car door opens and the person who holds Off’s world emerges from it.

Off’s world stops. He wasn’t wrong when he said that his beloved would look ethereal in white. Seeing him wearing his white tuxedo, smiling at him when their eyes met, Off couldn’t help but to feel so lucky for ever meeting him and now he’s finally marrying him.

Off finds himself walking towards his fiancée.

Godji, Jennie and New noticed Off’s action and they could only look at him, unable to stop him from meeting their cousin, his fiancé.

When he reached his fiancé Off could only say his name.

“Gun” He couldn’t say anything else. He’s the type who rarely become speechless, but Gun always managed to do it to him. His Gun, his dear Atthaphan looks so beautiful and Off swear he could just stare at him forever.

“Papii, sorry we’re a bit late” Gun, Off’s fiancée and soon to be husband said. Papii is Gun’s nickname for him by the way.

Off shook his head.

“No, you’re just right on time” Off replied smiling at him.

Off is staring and he couldn’t help it. He feels like he’s back on the first day that he met Gun. Mesmerized.

“Papii?” Gun called Off’s attention when he continues to just stare at him.

“You’re beautiful” Off cannot help but to say and automatically Gun blushed hearing the compliment.

“And you’re handsome” Gun return the compliment, eyes full of love and adoration towards him.

‘God, I love him’ Off silently say. He gave Gun a smile and they stare at each other, slowly getting lost in each other’s eyes until they hear Godji’s voice again.

“Brainwashed. Totally brainwashed” She exclaimed.

Hearing that Gun looks at his cousin.

“Mom, I wasn’t brainwashed.” Gun told his cousin, Godji.

“Yes, you are or else you wouldn’t fell for his antics and pick up lines. Marrying him when it’s not even a year since you met? Absurd!” Godji pointed out.

“It wasn’t like that” Gun tried to defend.

Off gives Gun a look, a look that says he should let it go. Off actually understand why Godji’s behaving like that. He didn’t care if Godji called it a pickup line or what, But in Off’s opinion he was just saying the truth. Off really think that he never been so honest in his life than the first day he met Gun and that was 9 months ago.

\- - -

_“Tell me why am I here driving to an unknown place on my supposed to be rest day?” Off irritatingly asked Tay while driving._

_“Because it’s a free food and you support and love your only best friend” Tay said to him._

_“I don’t love you, I’m just here for the free food” Off said._

_Off actually plans to just rest to his condo the whole day. The past week was hectic for him. Too many meetings he attended, project proposal to review and approved and he was looking forward that weekend to just chill and relax. The next day he’ll go home to his parents’ house and he knows that his mother will ask him when will he get married and Off just want to take a rest first before his family starts bombarding him with their settling down agenda for him._

_So, when Tay called him if he wants to go with him to eat. Off didn’t hesitate. He forgot to do groceries, not that he’s cooking but who is he to decline a free food. He’s rich but free food is free food who is he to say no to it?_

_But Off didn’t expect that Tay’s promised free meal to a “famous” restaurant would take them almost 2 hours of driving from his place._

_“Are we there yet?” Off asked. Obviously annoyed._

_Tay looks in front and when he sees what he’s looking for, he looks back at him._

_“There, look at that house. Go there, there’s supposed to be a parking lot near it.” Tay said._

_“House? I thought it was a famous restaurant” Off asked, eyebrow raised._

_“It’s s a house turned restaurant. The food is famous because it was a family long secret.” Tay explained._

_“The food better be delicious, or you’ll regret it.” Off said in a threatening voice. Tay gives him a confident smile._

_“You won’t regret it, promise.”_

_Off nods at him and just continue to drive._

_When they reached the said house turned restaurant. Off parked the car and both get out of it._

_While walking towards the entrance of the restaurant._

_“So, who recommended this awfully far restaurant?” Off curiously asked. Between him and Tay, Tay is the outgoing one, he likes exploring and going to places while Off when he’s not busy with managing their family business he prefers just staying at home._

_“Newwiee” Tay said._

_Hearing that familiar name Off stop and look at Tay, widening his eyes._

_“You brought me to this far place trusting the recommendation of that vlogger?” Off asks, glaring at Tay._

_“Don’t call my Newwiee “that vlogger”. He’s precious. He’s my Hin. He’s got good taste. I trust his recommendation 100 percent” Tay said. He looks offended by the way Off described the said vlogger. He couldn’t help defending him as well._

_“You even had a nickname for him?” Off exclaimed, he can’t believe his best friend’s antics. “Whatever! Don’t make me regret coming here” Off then said as they finally enter the restaurant._

_Off actually couldn’t believe his 29 years old friend getting smitten with the food vlogger he saw online. Tay explores and goes to different restaurant because of the vlogger’s recommendation. Tay told him that he likes the vlogger and enjoys watching him. Tay said that he wanted to meet him._

_‘If he actually wants to meet him then he should’ve done something about it.’ Off said to himself._

_Off didn’t know what to expect when they enter the restaurant, he was surprised to see lots of people inside the old-style house turned restaurant._

_“See, this is Newwiee’s influence” Tay whispered to him. He clearly believes that the food vlogger he likes help in boasting the restaurant’s popularity after he made a review about the food there. Off ignores him._

_“Let’s look for a vacant table “Tay said excitingly and then his eyes widen realizing something._

_“What?” Off asks, eyebrow slowly starting to rise._

_“I forgot my phone” Tay said when he realized that he’s just holding his camera and forgot his phone. Off could only sighs with his best friend’s clumsiness. He gives him his car key._

_“I’ll go find us a table” Off said. Tay nods and then Tay went back to the car to get his phone._

_Off then looks for a vacant table. He keeps walking, going further inside the restaurant. No one is assisting him. It doesn’t look like there’s someone there to assists him either, so he decided to just look for a vacant table himself. He scans his eyes, looking for a vacant table and then finally he sees one._

_Eyes focused on the vacant table he sees, off starts making his way towards it._

_When he reached where the table is, he was about to pull the chair and sits on it when a voice from behind stops him from doing it._

_“Stop! That table’s already been reserved”_

_Off raised an eyebrow hearing that. He drove for 2 hours, he’s hungry and he deserves to finally eat. So, No. He wouldn’t give up this table no matter what. His inner businessman who’s competitive is working and right now he doesn’t want to give in to whoever is stopping him from sitting and claiming that vacant table._

_“It doesn’t say its reserved. Rules here should be first come first I believe. Sorry, but I’m claiming this table as mine’” Off said and then looks back to finally see the person who’s trying to steal his table._

_But as soon as Off sees the person, Off feels like time suddenly stop. He couldn’t hear and see anything except for the person in front of him._

_Short, beautiful guy with that luscious, plump lips. The person in front of him is just wearing a white shirt and a pants, but for Off he looks ethereal._

_‘He’s so beautiful’ Off thought._

_Off couldn’t say anything. He’s just staring at the person in front of him. Mesmerized. Off thought that moment, whatever the person in front of him ask he would give him anything. The person in front of him looks good in white and he suddenly have a sudden thought that he would look more beautiful in white wedding clothes. He didn’t know where the thought of wedding came from but what surprises him more is that he sees himself wearing the same wedding clothes as him and not only that he sees himself getting old with this person. Off didn’t know why but there’s this suddenly feeling of wanting to spend the rest of his life with him._

_Lost in his thoughts, Off keeps on just staring until the person speaks to him._

_“Sorry, but we reserved that table already. Please look for another one.” The person explained. Off still didn’t respond. And the person continues “Did you hear what I said?” The person added, starting to look worried with Off just staring at him._

_Off blinks. He knows that he is staring but he cannot help it, he was mesmerized by the way the person in front of him opens his mouth, his lips moving forming those words._

_Off opens his mouth to reply to the beautiful person in front of him but his response was…_

_“Will you marry me?”_

_The other diners who were near them and heard Off’s proposal gave them a surprised look and the person Off just proposed with blushed after hearing his proposal. His eyes widening in surprised…_

_“Uh.. excuse me?” he said._

_Off then realized what he just said._

_“I mean, I’m sorry, I didn’t know that it was reserved.” Off said, voice suddenly in a low tone. He suddenly felt embarrassed of what he just did. He felt his cheeks getting a bit hot too. He suddenly didn’t know what to do since he rarely experienced that. But then as he stares at the beautiful in front of him, Off started wondering his name. He was about to asks when suddenly…_

_“Gun, sorry I took so long talking with the manager”_

_“Peng, did you find us a table?”_

_The beautiful person in front of him look after being called “Gun”. Off smile in victory upon knowing the person’s name. He then looks at Tay who obviously looks shocked when he finally got near him._

_And it was then that Off realized that the person who called ‘’Gun’’ was none other than Newwiee the food vlogger that his best friend religiously follows and adores._

_“It’s alright New.” Gun managed to answer and Off couldn’t help but to adore how cute his voice was._

_“Let’s go sit, I already ordered and they already preparing it. You’re going to like it” Off heard New told Gun. He then sees him walk towards his direction and then looks at him, probably wondering why he’s there._

_Off stares at New and then looks back at Gun who’s still blushing from his earlier remarks._

_“Excuse me but you’re blocking my seat.” New then said to Off. Off was about to reply but Tay beats him into it._

_“Hahahaha sorry, my friend here is a real blocker. Forgive him. We’ll go our way. You can have your table and seats. Eat well. Have a nice day. Thank you and Merry Christmas” Tay said in a hurry and without waiting for Off, he pulled him and drag him to the nearest vacant table he sees._

_When they finally settled on their seats and done ordering food. Off mercilessly teased Tay regarding his reaction upon meeting New or Newwiee as his subscribers calls him. He couldn’t believe that his best friend acted like that. Making a fool of himself. Greeting someone Merry Christmas in the middle of summer._

_Off looks at Tay and he’s obviously not paying much attention. He keeps on looking at the table several away from them. New and Gun’s table specifically. Off then looks at Gun, he couldn’t believe that he just asked someone to marry him out of a blue and a stranger nonetheless. It’s funny, absurd and freaking ridiculous especially from him but he couldn’t help it. Off felt something the moment he sees him, like something stir inside him and tells him that he should get to know him, get close to him._

_The next thing Off knows is that before they leave the restaurant, he walks towards Gun and New’s table, He introduced himself and asked for Gun’s contact information. Gun and New looks at him in surprised, New even raised an eyebrow at him and Tay? His best friend was in shocked when he did that. Tay then quickly apologized for disrupting New and Gun’s meal. Off glared at Tay. Off asked for Gun’s full name and number. With his bold actions, Off saw how Gun looks at him blushing, he also looks reluctant on giving him the information he wants, well he can understand him but Off is good in persuasion. He wouldn’t be the successful businessman everyone knows if he’s not good at it. Tay is already pulling him away from the table, he’s afraid that New and Gun would call for security if Off didn’t stop bothering Gun, well in Off’s opinion he’s not bothering him and besides he was asking politely._

_“Your full name is enough” Off then said and to New’s surprised and Off’s victory, Gun finally gives in to him and gave him his name, blushing more when he did._

_Off gave him a smile and he finally let Tay pulled and lead him out of the restaurant._

_Back in the car, Tay was scolding him for what he did. He told he was like a creep but Off ignores him. He starts the engine and happily drives ignoring Tay. Tay didn’t stop scolding him, he was worried what New would feel and hopefully New wouldn’t think of him as a creep. Off actually pointed out that the vlogger wouldn’t think of him as creep but a weirdo. Off said that he acted like a fool in front of his crush which earned a glare from Tay and then his friend suddenly gets embarrassed remembering how he acted._

_Off continue to drive in silence, happy that Tay finally shuts up and then Tay suddenly wonders who is Gun in New’s life. This time Off glared at Tay when he suddenly said the possibility of New and Gun dating, Tay feeling so sad with that thought and Off hate that idea very much._

_And so when he and Tay made their separate way and Off’s back in his condo, Off who couldn’t forget about Gun. He couldn’t even sleep much as he keeps thinking about him, he couldn’t forget about him. Something is telling him that Gun is the one for him. The feeling is scary since it was the first time he ever felt that way to someone, especially to someone he just met but at the same time he couldn’t also ignore that feeling, it was different._

_And so Off decided to do something about it. For the next days, Off tried to find something about Gun. With his full name, (well he hopes that the full name that Gun gave him is his actual real name.) Luckily, it was real, Off find out about him. And so before he knows it, Off find himself visiting Gun’s boutique. Off found out that Gun is a designer and he own a boutique._

_Gun was surprised when he first showed up on his shop. Off of course once again introduced himself formally to him. He specifically told him that he’s not a bad person, his intention is good and even told him that he’s willing to disclose his profile to him but Gun just laughs at him and told him that it wasn’t necessary but what made Off really felt like he won the lottery was when Gun told him that he felt that he could trust him._

_And so that was the start. Off always visited Gun, spends time with him, getting to know him. As days passed by Off found out (well actually it was one of first thing he wanted to know) that New is Gun’s cousin._

_Off also met Gun’s other cousin Jennie when she visited Gun on his shop. She interrogated him actually but Off the natural charmer that he is, he made it clear to her that he’s a good person and that she should trust him socially when it comes to Gun. Jennie instantly likes him. She even encouraged him to visit Gun more often since Gun often spends time designing and making clothes for his shop. New also managed to catch Off, visiting Gun, Jennie was there as well. New couldn’t help but to teased Gun about his behavior when they first met which made Jennie curious about the first day they met. New of course obliging narrates everything. Not only that, Off found out that New knew about the first sentence he uttered to Gun. Off didn’t know if it was Gun who told New or the other diners, but t sum it up, New mentioned that Off asks Gun to marry him the first they met each other. Jennie teased them and even pats Off’s back for being so bold._

_As Off continue to spend more time with Gun, Off starts falling for him. He likes him and then eventually starts falling for him. And it was a good thing that it wasn’t one sided because Gun also fell in love with him. Off believe that he didn’t have to know a person for years to decide to marry them. Because people might know each other for years but they ended separating anyways and for Off he felt that Gun is the one for him and so after 6 months of dating, Off proposed again this time with a ring and this time Gun answered him with a Yes._

_When Off told his family about his marriage, they were all so happy about his announcement. They were finally relieved that he’s about to settle down. When he introduced Gun to them, they weren’t a bit surprised that he’s a guy because they trust Off’s judgement and when they get to know him, they knew why off fell for him, He’s a gem and he adores Nirin and Nirin adores him more than she adores his uncle Off. Gun even designs clothes for her and Nirin loves it._

_The one who were more surprised with his wedding announcement was Tay, Tay couldn’t believe when he told him he’s getting married to Gun but what he’s most surprised was when he told him that he’s going to be his best man and Gun’s best man would be New, the vlogger he adores._

_Off couldn’t help but to laugh at his best friend. As they prepare the wedding he and Gun often dines out and with New too and Tay would be there as well but his best friend still stuck being stars truck with New. Off would often teased on him not making a move to New. His best friend just says that he’s just waiting for a perfect timing and Off just let him be._

_\---_

When Off finally finished reminiscing about the first time he met Gun and how they’re story started Off hears Gun speaks again.

“Papii didn’t brainwashed me, Mom. I like him from the start” Gun confessed.

Off saw Godji sighs.

“I know. That’s why I’m allowing this wedding even though this too sudden.” Godji said in understanding.

Off knew how hard it was for Godji to accept that Gun is getting married. She was abroad doing business and when she returned, the news that greeted her was Gun getting married. She refused to accept it at first, she even gets mad at Off for that, Part of the reason she’s opposed to the wedding was because Off and Gun just recently met, not even a year and now they are getting married. But Gun talked to her, told her he’s old enough to decide on his own and told her they really love each other and eventually she finally accepted it.

Godji then looks at him.

“I swear if you hurt my baby, you’ll regret it. I don’t care if you’re rich. I don’t care if Gun fell for that pickup line of yours even if you’re handsome. If you make him cry, you’ll die.” She threatened.

“P’Godji it wasn’t a pickup line. I was honest when I told him that” Off said. Even Godji knew about his famous first sentence to Gun. “I’ll never hurt him, and I promise to make him happy.” Off promised.

Gun smiled upon hearing Offs promise. He felt warm on the inside hearing him say those words. For Gun, when Off made that proposal the first day they met, Hew a flustered. Surprised and didn’t even know how to react, after all its not every day a stranger asked to marry him. When Off asked for his contact information, he was flustered once again, he couldn’t believe that he would go back to their table to talk to him. He’s indeed handsome, charming and someone he could trust, though he didn’t know why he felt that way because the next thing he knew he is already giving him his full name when Off asked for it.

When they left, New asked him about Off, at first, he didn’t want to tell him about the so-called proposal, he didn’t want New teasing him, but a diner near their table decided to butt in and told New about the proposal.

When Off showed up at his shop one day, Gun couldn’t help but to feel happy about it. Because just like Off, he couldn’t forget about him as well. Its like he was searching for something he never knew he’s been missing until he met him. Off introduced himself formally and even told him he’ll disclose information about him so that he could trust him, but Gun already knew in his heart that he could trust him, he can feel it.

And so Off keeps returning to his shop and Gun always welcome him. They spend time together and eventually fell in love with each other. It was fast, he knows it but he’s happy. He never felt that way before. He met his family and he love them to bits especially his niece. When Off proposed to him, Gun didn’t have to think twice because he knows that he wanted to spend his life with him as well. He knew that they just met but loving Off was so easy. Gun was happy that Jennie and New supported his decision and when Godji refused he talked to her to let him go and trust his decision.

All is well and Gun, just like Off is happy and excited to get married that day.

Off takes Gun’s hand and then started leading him to the entrance of the church, before they reached it. Tay arrived.

“Dammit! Peng! You shouldn’t run like that, You’re supposed to wait there and not come running here. Stop breaking traditions.” Tay scolded Off and then froze when he sees New.

Off smirked as he noticed Tay’s reaction. Gun looks at New and gave him a wink. New let out a smile and then before Tay could react New already walk towards him.

“P’Tay, remember me? we’ve met several times. I’m Gun’s cousin and his best man too. My name’s New. Let’s go together, shall we?” New said but he didn’t wait for Tay’s answer as he hold on to his arm and start leading Tay towards the church. Tay couldn’t do anything but to let New lead him, blushing as they go.

Off, Gun, Jennie and Godji looks at each other when Tay and New left.

“Ohh I can feel another couple forming” Jennie commented

“As long as they don’t have a marriage announcement after a few months, like a certain couple I know then I’m good” Godji said. Her words maybe serious but there’s finally a teasing tone to go along with it.

“Mom…” Gun called her.

“I know I know. Let’s go now. “Godji then said.

And they all starts walking, getting back to the church.

Off holds Guns hands and hand hold his tighter as they walk together. Off actually didn’t think that hell get married that soon, after all he’s not the marrying type but when he met Gun everything changes, he suddenly want to get married and want to build a family and with Gun by his side. He didn’t know that a person could help change his opinion on something that he’s been avoiding and think that is not important, that fast but upon meeting Gun, everything changes, all he need is to meet the right person to make him realize the importance of it.

Off and Gun stop when they reached the entrance of church, Off looks at Gun.

“I’ll wait for you in front” He says.

Gun nods at him,

“I’ll come to you soon” Gun replied.

Off couldn’t help but to give Gun a quick on his forehead before he starts walking towards the altar. When he’s already there, he nods at his parents and with all of them already present, the wedding ceremony finally started.

Off stares at Gun as he walks towards him and waiting for him to reach him, Off then remember that Tay asked him what made him decide to ask Gun to marry him even if they just started dating not long ago. Looking at the person walking towards him, looking so beautiful and full of love for him. Off find himself repeating his reply to Tay’s question.

“I saw what I wanted I claimed what was mine” Possessive? No. Off just found the one for him.

**-End**


	5. To

**5.**

The door of Off’s apartment opens harshly. He was kissing Gun hard and Gun’s fingers are busy and already started unbuttoning his shirt.

“Hurry up” Gun said in between their kisses. Off growl and then yanked Gun to him. Gun’s legs automatically wrapped around his hips. Off supported Gun’s weight, he kicked the door of his apartment close with known practice as they continue to kiss harder. Off walk towards the direction of his bedroom with ease.

He placed Gun on top of his bed. Not wasting time, Off immediately gets rid of his clothes and Gun did the same. When Off gets into bed, both are already naked.

Off dip his head on Gun’s neck, kissing him gently. Gun closed his eyes in sensation as he arched his back and exposed his neck, asking for more. Off dragged his lips up to Gun’s neck, to his ear and then bit it gently.

“You’d always been demanding after this kind of event” Off whisper. They just attended one of their friend’s wedding, celebrated for a while with the newlyweds and then goes straight towards Off’s apartment. “Gun…” Off released a sigh as he let his body drop on top of him.

Gun left out a soft moan. They were just together the other day but If Off were to be honest, he missed this, missed being this close to Gun, missed him so much. Gun is too perfect underneath him. Gun then wrapped his legs around Off, his arms encircling his neck, pulling him closer.

“I want you. Want you inside me. Take me”

Off lost control as soon as he hears Gun begging for him. Off kiss Gun and then Gun was kissing him back, both moaning, greedy and desperate.

“Your lips. Your fucking lips is illegal, its addicting.” Off said as he continues to suck and nibble on Gun’s bottom lip. Gun didn’t say anything and Off continue, his lips move deliciously across Gun’s chest, he stop and pay attention on his nipple that is already hard. Off teases Gun by blowing some air on his nipple before he encircles his tongue at the nub.

“Ahhh.. P-papii…” Gun moans from what’s Off doing to him. Off love hearing Gun’s voice, calling him by that nickname.

Off gave an ample amount of time pleasing the nub, when he’s sure he gave enough attention to it, he pays attention to its twin, giving the same ministration to it. Off gave a final bite on both twin nubs before his lips continue south. His tongue dipped on Gun’s belly buttoned and Off felt Gun shoved his head lower.

“More” Gun moaned. 

Off trailed his tongue in Gun’s thigh and then he stops to stare at him. Off stare at Gun’s naked body. Gun opens his eyes when he felt no movement from Off and his eyes was met with Off’s intense stare.

“Beautiful” Off whisper as he looks at the beautiful man beneath him.

Gun blushed with his compliment. Even though Gun was aggressive earlier, he turns to this shy person that Off always knew whenever he compliments him.

Off kiss Gun’s lips once again. They kiss until they were out of breath and after that he stood up and walk towards his bedside table to get something. When he gets back to bed, he’s holding a bottle of lubricant and a condom.

Off placed himself in between Gun’s legs. He quickly put the condom on his member. He touched Gun’s thigh tightly and then poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers.

“Ready?” Off asked. Although they did it a lot of times, Off couldn’t help but to still want to check on Gun about this. Gun nods at him.

Off slowly insert one finger inside Gun’s entrance and Off could see tears slowly forming from the corner of Gun’s eyes. Whenever Off sees that there’s this feeling inside him that wanted to stop. He didn’t want to hurt Gun. But Gun would always assure him that he’s okay.

“Go… on..” Gun said, urging him to continue. Adjusting to the intrusion.

Off then inserted another finger. He made a scissoring motion, trying to relax Gun’s muscle. When Off’s sure that he prepared Gun enough, he positioned himself once again in between his legs.

“I’m going in” was Off’s only warning before entered Gun. Off waited for Gun to adjust to his member, and after a while he starts moving, thrusting himself inside Gun and with known practice, it didn’t take long for him to find Gun’s sweet spot and soon as always Gun’s scream of pleasure fill the bedroom.

“Papii… Ahhh.. there… faster.. ahh… so good… more” Gun moans.

“You’re so tight Gun… baby...” Off mutters as he takes a hold of Gun’s member. He began to stroke it with the same phase as his thrust. No matter how many times they did it, Gun always feels tighter around him.

“P-papii… I…I can’t hold it anymore… I… “Gun said when he felt that he’s nearing his climax

“Go on, baby, let it go, let’s come to together” Off whisper and with one final thrust both come as they call each other’s name.

Gun spill his seeds on their chest and stomach while Off comes inside him. They were both panting after that.

Off didn’t pullout inside Gun immediately, instead he stares at Gun who looks beautiful underneath him, the afterglow of their lovemaking makes Gun more beautiful. And he cannot help but to claim those addicting lips for another kiss.

After the kiss, Off slowly pulled out from Gun, but he didn’t move from above him. He wants to continue staring at him. Gun’s eyes are close, he’s smiling. sated and happy in Off’s opinion.

Off then decided to finally ask something that he’d been meaning to ask him for a while now.

“Gun… baby.” Off started.

“Hmmm” Gun just made a noise indicating that he’s listening but didn’t open his eyes.

“Will you marry me?” Off finally asked.

“Yes Papii. “ Gun answered, smiling.

Hearing Gun’s answer. Off wanted to scream in happiness. He was nervous when he asked those words. Scared to be rejected but hearing Gun’s answer he finally takes a relieved sigh but then Gun suddenly opens his eyes, his expression turns from surprised, shocked and then replaced with anger when he finally realized what Off asked him.

“Gun are you alright?” He asks as he tried to touch Gun, but before he could do that, Gun pushed him off of him and the with a glare he says the words…

“Did you ask me to marry you? Is this a joke? You knew about it right?! Who told you? Because this isn’t funny! P’Off!” Gun said, dropping his usual nickname and called him with just his name.

Confused, Off replied to Gun.

“I did, and you said yes.” Off replied. “You were smiling when you answered. This isn’t a joke. Do you think I’ll joke something important as this?” Off added, confused about Gun’s exclamation. He was serious and sincere when he asked Gun those question.

Gun stared at Off. He looks at his eyes to check if he’s saying the truth and he finds sincerity and a bit of confusion there.

“B-but why?” This time Gun looks at him with confused eyes.

“What do you mean why? Don’t you want to marry me?” Off then asked. Now he’s starting to get nervous. Maybe Gun just got carried away on the afterglow of their lovemaking and just said yes without thinking much about it.

“I do.” Gun replied. “It’s just that, isn’t this just a physical thing? What happens to the no commitment just friends helping each other rule?” Gun said voice obviously in pain.

Off cursed remembering that important fact. He was so happy with what he’s already feeling that he forgot why, how and when he and Gun started sleeping with each other. Off forget that they aren’t committed with each other. Just friends with benefits. _Best friends_ with benefits.

Yes, Off and Gun are best friends. They grew up together. Even if Off is 2 years older than him, they share the same circle of friends. Off flirted around and had several relationships. Gun only had one relationship back in college and he didn’t entered any relationship after the relationship comes to an end. When they reached the marrying stage and their friends starts getting married one by one. Off and Gun continue to stick together, they don’t even bring their own plus one in every wedding ceremonies of their friends They are each other’s company. Everything changes when they attended one of their closest friend’s wedding. Tay and New’s wedding.

Tay and New are the clsosest friends Off and Gun from their circle so when they finally tie the knot they went all out to celebrate with them. They drink a lot that night and somehow, they ended up sleeping with each other.

When they woke up the next morning, feeling awkward about what they did, they decided to forget about it blaming the alcohol for it.

But then, they attended another wedding, both got drunk and slept together again. It repeated for the 3rd time and finally they both decided to talk about it. Off suggested to have that physical relationship with Gun, they were both single and they both feel good sleeping with each other. Why not continue it.? Gun agreed and that was the start of them sleeping together. Nothing changes much, they continue to do the things they usually do as best friends but this time they added sleeping together. It was their secret, their dirty little secret.

Their routine continues for a year. They had a set up and Off noticed that whenever they attend a wedding Gun tends to be more demanding. He was needy and Off always happily obliges on pleasuring and giving him what he wants.

Off knows that he should’ve stop the first time they slept together, Gun is his best friend and friends don’t sleep with each other especially when they are not in a relationship, but he couldn’t forget Gun’s lips the moment he tasted it. It was like a drug that he cannot forget and wanted to taste repeatedly. So, when he asked Gun to continue sleeping with him, he know it was a bold proposal, a bastard and a selfish move but he was surprised when Gun agreed to it and he was delighted.

They’ve set the rule. No strings attached. No commitment just best friends helping and pleasuring each other. They cannot tell anyone about it either.

Off knew that his best friend is beautiful and a good person, He knows everything about him, but as he spends more time with him, as he continues sleeping with him, he started to feel something weird. He began to see him in a different light. He’s always been protective of Gun but after they started this setup he felt posseive of him. He even glared at Tay one time when they were eating together. Off knew that Tay loves New, his husband so much. But when he hugged Gun for a greeting Off couldn’t help but to glare at him.

Gun is a naturally sweet person, everyone loves him and Off started hating people who gets too close to Gun. He always misses him. He visited him at his work more often. Picking him up always so they could eat together and spend more time together. Gun didn’t complain, in fact Off remember that Gun was happy about it. There was a time that he couldn’t even focus at work because he was too busy thinking about him

Off couldn’t understand what he feels at first and when eventually he finally realized what he’s feeling, he wanted to smack himself for only realizing it that late. It took him a year to finally realized the meaning of what he’s feeling for Gun.

Off knows that asking Gun to marry him isn’t the brightest idea. He didn’t know why but aside from noticing that Gun tends to be needy on those occasions, he noticed that he looks really happy whenever they attended a wedding, he actually looks hopeful.

And so even though he’s not sure what will be Gun’s answer on his proposal, he asks him anyway even if there’s a possibility of him getting rejected.

“Before I answer that, can I ask you something first?” Off said.

Gun stared at him before he eventually nods at him.

“Why did you agree with this agreement? I know we were both drunk when we did it the first time as well as the 2nd and the 3rd but when I told you about this setup, I was expecting that you’d punched me for even suggesting it. But to my surprised, you agreed”

Gun just continue to look at him. He even looks like he didn’t want to answer him. Off stared back and eventually Gun sighs and finally gives in.

“Because it would make me get close to you. I-it was the closest thing that I could feel and pretend that you’re mine.” Gun answered in honesty.

“What do you mean by that?” Off asks. He wanted Gun to be clear with his answer. His heart starts beating faster. He wanted to hear something from him, that’s why he keeps pushing for his answer.

“Don’t make me say it…” Gun said in a sad and painful voice.

Off brushes his hand on Gun’s cheeks.

“Please tell me.” Off said.

Gun shook his head, still trying to resist.

“If I tell you I won’t be able to keep something for myself. Even my pride” Gun replied.

“Please Gun… baby…” Off persuades. He didn’t mean to call him baby, but he’s gotten used on calling him that endearment that it comes out naturally from him.

Gun gasped hearing that nickname. Gun looks at him and finally he says.

“Its because I love you. I love you so much that even if it’s just fuck buddies I’ll accept as long as I can at least call you mine!” Gun finally admitted. First comes the anger and then Gun started crying. “There, are you happy now!” Gun screams.

Off widen his eyes upon hearing Gun’s confession. He was shocked with the revelation, but he felt happy knowing that Gun felt the same.

Off moves closer to Gun, Gun refused to look at him, Off gently put his hand on Gun’s chin and made him look at him. As soon as Off sees the tears, he immediately brushed it Off.

“Shhh, I’m sorry.” Off said and that even made Gun cry harder.

Gun shook his head.

“It wasn’t your fault I‘m sorry for breaking the rules. I took advantage of it. Sorry for being mad earlier. I’m still confused why you ask that question. I didn’t know if Tay or New told you about my feelings. How long have you known my feelings for you? Marriage is something sacred. Even if I love you, I won’t accept if it’s just out of pity.” Gun then in between his cries.

“Gun, I know how sacred marriage is. You know me. I don’t commit just to anyone. Tay and New didn’t say anything to me. When I asked you to marry me, it’s because I really want to.” Off admitted.

Gun looks at him. “W-why?” He asks, slightly trembling.

Off wanted to punch himself for causing too much pain for this wonderful person in front of him. He wanted to hurt hismlef for being too stupid to realize that Gun is such a gem and that he shouldn’t have hurt him like this.

“It’s because I love you. I fell in love with you.” Off confessed and Gun’s eyes widen as Off continues.

“I asked you to marry me because that’s how I feel. I saw how happy you are whenever we attended a wedding, I thought it’ll make you happy. I asked you even though I’m not sure if you’ll accept me. I asked you because that’s what I feel for you. I just woke up one day I don’t want us to continue with this kind of setup. I wanted to tell everyone that you’re mine. I was jealous with a lot of people. I realized that I don’t want to share you and most of all I realized that I can’t live without you.” Off explained.

By the time Off finished his explanation Gun started crying once again.

“Baby, I’m so sorry for causing you too much pain. I love you. I promise I won’t hurt you anymore. Will you still accept a stupid person like me?” Off then quickly goes towards his bedside table, gets a small box and to Gun’s surprised Off pulled out a ring.

“Asking you to marry me wasn’t a spur of the moment thing, I bought this for a while now thinking of you, I’ve been meaning to ask you those questions because that’s what I feel. I love you, I was too stupid to realize it this late, but I am here now baby. It took so long but I’m here now. Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, will still accept and marry me?” Off seriously and sincerely asked Gun.

Tears continue to fall from Gun’s eyes as he finally agreed to marry him. His simple Yes is enough for Off.

Off couldn’t help but to smile, he feels so happy hearing Gun’s answer. He gently put the ring on Gun’s finger, he stares at it and the looks back at Gun. He wipes off the tears from his eyes and then slowly he leaned towards him and then capture his lips for a short but full of love kiss.

Lips slowly parting, Off then pull Gun towards him, hugging him. He knows that they have a lot of things to talk about. Too many things to clarify about their relationship but that can wait, right now holding Gun in his arms is enough. Off may have realized his feelings late, They may have started with an unusual set up meant for only physical pleasure but finally they get there. He caused Gun so much pain, but he promised that from now on he’ll make him happy and he’ll start by marrying him and announcing to everyone that he, Off Jumpol, finally belongs to him.

**-End**


	6. You

**+1**

Their last song fades in to the background, Off and Gun couldn’t help but to stare at the thousand babiis waving their green lights, showing their support on them. They are currently having their fan meeting, celebrating their anniversary. Off couldn’t help but to smile and be grateful that after all these years, their fans, their beloved babiis are still there supporting him and Gun. He’s happy knowing how much they are love by their fans. Seeing them, meeting them like that, cheering for them, Off couldn’t describe the happiness that fills his heart.

And as the fan meeting is soon to come to an end, Off couldn’t help but to feel sad by that, he couldn’t believe that its been hours since they started the fan meeting and now it’s about to end and they have to say goodbye.

The lights turn on, lighting the whole stadium, and finally it was the time to say something to their babiis. Off was the first one to say his thank you to their wonderful fans. He couldn’t ask anything more for them as they’ve been supportive since the start. Off looks in the crowd, he may not know them personally, but he could feel all their love and support all throughout the years and he hope by the time comes, they would still be there to support and accept them. Off maybe loud and strict when it comes to work but deep inside he’s a softie, he cares so much to those close around him. Off looks on the side, his family and Gun’s family are there to watch and support them. Seeing them and feeling all their support Off couldn’t help but to teared up as he finally ends his speech to them.

Off then looks at Gun when it was his turn. Gun, just like him, he tells their fans how much he appreciated them and thankful for all their love and support. He asked them to please stay by their side and hopes that they won’t leave them and continue to support them no matter what.

Off stares at Gun, he could see that tears are slowly forming from the corner of his eyes and he’s trying not to cry, he keeps on touching his left hand as well. Rubbing it. They are both wearing gloves but only in one of their hands. Gun was wearing gloves on his left hand while he’s wearing the right one. It was a bit unusual, but he trusts Arm’s style and judgement, so he wouldn’t complain about.

Off continue to watch and listen to Gun. Off felt that Gun looks nervous. The fan meeting is already about to end so he wonders why would he still feel nervous.

And then Gun suddenly looks at him, he’s done with his thank you’s and they are supposed to finally bid their goodbye and end the show but to Off’s surprised Gun said something that’s not in plan.

“Before we finally said our goodbye, there’s something I would like to say…” Gun started, Off looks at him, a bit confused on the said sudden announcement. Off waits.

“Years ago, we’ve talked about if there is any wonderful story that happened in our life…” Gun started and Off slowly widen his eyes.

Gun continues, now looking at their fans in front.

“I’ve never felt tired working with Papii. As what he said, when we’re happy doing our work, we are also happy with the person we worked with. I felt that. I always look forward the day that I got to see him and spend time with him, it doesn’t even feel like working at all because he always made me happy, protected, loved.” Gun paused for a second before he continues.

“Papii, back then, I said that it was such a wonderful story that I got to do something that I love. It’s nice that I still get to act until today and until now I still think that its something that really makes me feel wonderful…”

Gun let out a smile.

“I know that it wasn’t the story that you’ve expected to hear from me.” Gun paused. And the crowd waited for him to continue, anticipating what he’s about to say, remembering that fan meeting event that Gun was talking about. “Back then, you told me that if I am not ready to say it, you said that I can do it later” Gun said and then takes a deep breath.

“I am honestly nervous right now, scared actually. I don’t know who will accept and continue to support us especially after this, but then I remember how brave you are, how you’ve slowly break that wall, how you made the first move and how you patiently wait for me. “This time Gun finally faces Off who by that time already showing a surprised look on his face obviously couldn’t believe what’s happening.

“Thank you for being patient with me, for waiting for me, I think I am ready now, Papii.” Gun said and then he slowly takes off the gloves on his left hand, and when he’s done doing it, they all see a ring, different from what they usually see him wearing but familiar, too familiar for Off.

it was an engagement ring.

“You gave this to me years ago, I couldn’t answer as I wasn’t ready back then, I told you that I would give you my answer the moment I wear this. I’m sorry it took years, but I am ready now. Papii, will you marry me?” Gun asked Off.

Off couldn’t speak for a minute but seeing Gun, waiting for him, his little Gun, so brave in admitting everything today. Off couldn’t help but to quickly come to him, and without warning he kissed Gun’s forehead and hug him.

“You’re worth the wait baby…” Off whispers and Gun hugs him in return.

And with that the stadium are suddenly filled with loud screams of babiis on what just happened. Off could see their family shedding tears but they look happy for them. And Gun, his little Gun who obviously planned for all of this is already crying.

“I love you, we’ll make it through” Off promised.

Off knows that it took a lot for Gun to decide for it and it won’t be easy after their announcement. He also knows that not everyone will accept it, but he’s prepared for it. Getting married won’t be that easy. He knows that even though some may oppose to them, he also knows that there are people who will support them as well. Off is prepared for what is about to happen, so long as Gun is with him.

For Gun, yes, he’s scared but with Off’s arms holding him, promising him that they’ll make it, Gun didn’t regret his decision, after all, he just asked the man he love to share his life with him, what’s there to regret about it?

**-End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you reach this part, thank you so much for taking time reading these stories, first time writing a fic for them. Feedback are appreciated. Thank you so much for reading💚  
> [scream at me?](https://twitter.com/tracingmargins)


End file.
